A Dwarf is for Life not just for Christmas
by MusesatMidnight
Summary: Bilbo returned to the Shire not the same Hobbit he once was. He's been back in the Shire for several months now and nothing has changed. The Winter Festival is coming and Bilbo goes about the festivities without any passion until on his doorstep arrives some Unexpected Company... Will things change though? Or will Bilbo be left alone after the holiday? AU/Fix-It-Fic
1. Strangers in the Shire

**A/N:** Hello! If you've come to this from one of my other Tolkien works I'm afraid this isn't related to either _Dirty Paws_ or _Bargaining and Gambling with Death_. This is just a short ficlet that I'm writing over the next few days and over Christmas. I have so many feels for The Battle of Five Armies and I'm in a festive mood so I thought I'd try writing a short festive fic. I'm sort of combining various periods of Christmas/Winter holiday traditions so please don't rage about the various traditions/decorations/foods etc being mixed together.

**Disclaimer:** Only disclaimer for the fic, I do not own the Hobbit in any shape or form! It belongs to Tolkien, Peter Jackson, New Line Cinemas etc etc. If I owned it I would not be writing fanfiction about it!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The Hobbit:<span>  
><span>A Dwarf is for Life not Just for Christmas<br>  
>Chapter 1<br>Strangers in the Shire**_

* * *

><p>Bilbo Baggins was many things. He who walks unseen, Barrel-rider, Thief in the Shadows, Child of the Kindly West, Cluefinder, Luckwearer, The Spider Stinger and Mad Baggins. But what not everyone knew about Bilbo Baggins was that he was also a coward. Of course when the time came for Bilbo to prove his worth he had done so many times on the Quest to Erebor. He had faced down trolls, won riddles in the dark, thrown himself at an orc who would have taken the King Under the Mountain's head, faced down a skinchanger, snuck around the Elf King's halls and liberated the company, bandied words with Smaug the Magnificent and come out relatively unscathed, he'd stolen the Arkenstone from the King Under the Mountain and brought Allies to fight against the orcs and goblins and he had run through the battlefield invisible and slaughtered orcs who had sought to do his dear friends harm.<p>

None of this had left Bilbo unscathed however and no sooner than the Hobbit saw the end of the battle and briefly spoke with his beloved Dwarves than he had turned tail and run back to the West. The horror's that he had seen haunted his dreams.  
>"One day I'll remember." He had said to Gandalf. "I'll remember everything that happened. The good, the bad. Those who survived. And those that did not."<p>

Bilbo Baggins remembered every moment of his life since he had returned to the Shire. It was as if his mind did not forgive him for leaving so much unsaid and so much forgotten. He saw Azog raising his mace against the King Under the Mountain. He saw Fili and Kili, Prince's of Erebor battling together against Bolg, the brutal and cruel spawn of Azog. He saw Beorn, the skinchanger, covered with wounds and arrows and spears rising out of his flanks in macabre and torturous points.  
>Thranduil's face twisted and burnt as he focussed so intently on his enemies that the spell masking his disfigurement fell away and a splatter of black orc blood arced across the wounds and over his eye. Legolas and Tauriel battling side by side, both so young by elf standards, not wearying against their never-ending foe but both heavy with the weight of the battle and its outcome. Bard whose children had screamed and cried when Smaug rained fire upon their town, fighting like a madman to protect his children and stop the swell of orcs from reaching the place where the survivors of Lake Town were sheltered.<p>

He remembered the good things too, his friendship with the Dwarves, the kindness shown to him by Bard, Legolas and Tauriel. The interest and fondness Beorn bestowed upon the Halfling so far from home. The beauty of Erebor as it stood alone against the sky, strong, proud and beautiful. The wonder of Rivendell and the magic that throbbed and thrummed within the Hidden Valley. The freedom of soaring through the air on the backs of the Eagles of Manwe (Once he had gotten over his terror of not being on the ground).

Bilbo had not chosen to remember or recover with his friends though. Instead of staying in the East and recovering, healing with his friends (family) Bilbo had fled. Gone back to that which had at one time given him great comfort. His mother's doilies and West Farthing China. The smial that his father had created so that his wander-lusting mother would wish to remain at home. The friendly calls of Hamfast Gamgee, his gardener who was always open and available for a chat about plants and the like. Even to the visits from Lobelia Sackville-Baggins who had been most outraged and upset at Bilbo's safe and unexpected return.

It wasn't enough however and Bilbo had been back in the Shire for nine months, having spent three months approximately in Rivendell, exploring Elrond's home, his library and speaking with the Elf Lord of many things. Lord Elrond had sometimes tried to talk to Bilbo about the events that occurred on Bilbo's adventure but the Hobbit had always evaded the questions or answered with short and brief answers. He couldn't face talking about it when it was so raw and had only happened a few short months ago.

Now however it was the last month of the year. A festive time for Hobbits to be sure. The winter festival was shaping up to be one of the most extravagant seen in the Shire for several years. A thin blanket of snow had already covered the landscape, not like the thick and treacherous snow that had made the Shire so dangerous back in the Fell Winter when the Brandywine had frozen over. This was a pleasant snowfall. Just deep enough that fauntlings were making snow-Hobbits and having snowball fights without using up enough snow to show the frozen ground beneath.

Bilbo woke abruptly only a few days before Yule and cried out in horror and panic. His shout rang around his empty smial, down the lonely corridors that were the only things that heard his heartbroken sobs that followed the shout.

Bilbo spent a few moments curled up in his bed, allowing his sorrow to overwhelm him before he got out of bed, his toes curling up slightly at the cold floor. The fire had burnt out during the night allowing the bitter cold of the night to sneak into the room and consume the warmth. He spent a few minutes re-building the fire and making sure it was burning nicely before moving through the rooms re-lighting the fires in the rooms he used most often, his kitchen, study, living room and bathroom.

"Need more wood." He muttered absently to himself as he put his kettle of water over the fire. A nice comforting cup of tea, maybe a hint of chamomile to ease his nerves and his weary body. Nights of interrupted sleep were not pleasant on the body and sometimes, especially on particularly chilly days, Bilbo felt as if the ice was creeping into his soul and heart.

He shook his head to try and shake off the depressing thoughts and bustled over to his well-stocked pantry. He had been getting used to having seven meals a day but since his journey where food had sometimes been scarce Bilbo found that whilst he could eat seven times a day not every meal was as big as the others.

Eggs, bacon, tomatoes and some potatoes all went into a frying pan on his stove and soon Bilbo was tucking into a warm breakfast and a steaming cup of tea. As he ate Bilbo began to make a list in his head of things he needed to do for the winter festival.

It was expected for Hobbits to decorate their homes for the duration of the winter festival, sprigs of holly, ivy, mistletoe, pine and other greenery with berries and winter flowers in garlands and wreathes around the home. Some of the more well to do Hobbits sometimes had a small fir tree as well. Of course Bilbo would be expected to have such a tree and with lavish decorations so that any of his relatives and friends who came to visit would be able to admire it and then later gossip to others about Bilbo's wealth and respectable decorations for the winter festival.

He would also need to stock up on fruits, nuts, spices and other exotics in order to make some of the winter festival goodies. Rich, spiced fruit cakes, moist gingerbread covered in caramelised nuts, sugar mice for the fauntlings who came for stories, mince pies and of course marzipan creatures and objects. Then there was the food necessary for the two most important days of winter festival: the Eve before Yule and then Yule itself. Fish and other seafood on Yule Eve and then a sumptuous feast on Yule itself.

When Bilbo's parents had been alive the Yule meal had always been a large affair with a hog's head as the centrepiece, other meat laden dishes, roasted vegetables and pies and meat cakes. The sweets were also heavily spiced and rich, particularly when Bilbo had gotten older as Belladonna had always snuck in a few splashes of the best brandy into the pudding. Bilbo could still taste the thick cream that had been poured over the pudding and his nose twitched as if his mother was baking yule cakes and spiced puddings right there in the kitchen with him.

He found himself opening his mouth and calling for her as if expecting her to answer.

"Mother?"

The sound seemed flat and empty in the kitchen and Bilbo tutted.

"What were you thinking? It's not as if she's going to answer back from the grave." He chuckled at his own foolishness before going about his day.

First task was to go down and choose his Yule tree and arrange for it to be delivered to Bag End later that day. After that, well after lunch maybe, Bilbo would go walking in the woods and gather up the plants necessary for his Yule garlands. He would take his little cart with him and fill it to the brim with winter plants. Bilbo knew of a perfect spot where he would find oak mistletoe, not much of it grew in the shire, whereas the other variety was abundant on the many apple trees in the Shire.

"Maybe not mistletoe. It's not like there's anyone who I want to kiss. Certainly none of my relatives." Bilbo mumbled and then bustled off to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>*Winter*Festival*<p>

* * *

><p>Bilbo watched in fascination as his breath curled up in the air in trails of dragon-like smoke. It was so cold that his breath was visible in plumes of mist and his nose was turning pink from the cold. Bilbo rubbed his gloved hands together against the chill of the air. The soft fur-lined mittens were warm on his hands and he rubbed his ears hoping to relieve some of the cold that had settled into the points of his ears.<p>

He was glad he had dug out his winter boots. Normally Hobbits hated the idea of footwear but snow was one of the few things that could affect a Hobbit's feet in a bad way. Particularly sharp rocks and stones were not forgiving on their feet but in the Shire there were few areas where that was an issue. Snow however was detrimental to their feet. The cold would sink in and numb a Hobbit's toes and sometimes if they stayed out for too long the toes would be unsalvageable, frostnip would settle in and then turn to frostbite and the toes would sometimes turn black and have to be removed.

No Hobbit would dare go out in public with damaged feet and so in snowy times boots were a necessary evil. Bilbo's were of the finest quality. Soft leather, lined with fur that sank between his toes and tickled his ankles. He could almost forget his feet were covered.

He strolled down Bag Lane in the low light of the morning, that special and magical winter feeling descending over Hobbiton. As he passed the Gamgee's smial he noticed that Hamfast was out in his garden with little Samwise, both bundled up in winter coats with bright red scarfs wrapped around their necks.

"Good morning Hamfast, Master Samwise." Bilbo called, a cheery smile forced on his face.

Hamfast looked up from where he was mending the fence post that had rotted through and broken under the weight of the snow. Samwise squeaked and dived behind his father, almost dropping the hammer that he had been holding for his father on his booted toes.

"Aye Master Baggins. It's a fine morning to be sure. Pleasant day to be had." Hamfast straightened up and nodded to Bilbo. "You off to market Mr Bilbo?"

"Yes. Going to choose my Yule tree and arrange for it to be delivered later this afternoon." A sudden thought occurred to Bilbo and he grinned excitedly before nervously licking his lips. "I was wondering if you and your family would like to come help me decorate this year? Young Master Samwise could advise me on which plants should go where and your youngest ones could have some of the sweets I'll be making later this morning?"

Hamfast scratched his head pleased at the invitation but also reluctant to take up the offer.  
>"I don't know Mr Bilbo. The likes of us treading around your home, I can't guarantee that Bag End would survive my brood."<p>

"Oh please Dad! Mr Bilbo always has the nicest plants at Yule! I want to see his oak mistletoe, and his yule tree! Mr Frodo said it has amazing decorations! Please Dad!" Samwise popped out from behind his father's legs and looked up with wide-eyes that were almost brimming with tears.

Bilbo laughed loudly and shook his head.

"I don't think I could say no to those eyes Gaffer!"

Hamfast chuckled and rubbed his hand on Sam's head, his calloused fingers catching the blond and brown curls on his roughened skin. Sam grinned and whooped before diving into the house shouting the news to his siblings and his mother.

"Thank you Master Baggins. It'll be a right treat for the young'uns. You've always been so kind to us and the children always love your stories. I'll make sure the faunts are on their best behaviour."

"No need to worry so Gaffer. Twelve Dwarves and a Wizard are far more trouble than your pleasant offspring. At least I know they won't destroy my plumbing! That bathroom hasn't been the same since!"

"Aye Mr Bilbo. I imagine that Dwarves are not the most well-mannered of folk, especially when it comes to food. Your pantry was bare when I went round and checked, I haven't seen such a sorry sight since my tomatoes were destroyed by those pesky tomato worms!"

"A sad state of affairs indeed." Bilbo chuckled before glancing up at the sky. "I'd best be off to the market Gaffer, must get the best tree or else Lobelia will be spreading rumours of my miserliness all the way to Bree!"

"I'll see you later Master Baggins."

"Hmm, come around tea time, I'll have baked a few treats, brought in my plants and found the decorations by then so everything will be ready for your family to come and help me decorate."

Hamfast nodded and bowed slightly to Bilbo before turning his attention back to the fence post. Bilbo continued on his way down to the market, the thought of having company for even a brief period chasing away the memories and the sorrow that throbbed continuously in his heart and mind.

* * *

><p>*Winter*Festival*<p>

* * *

><p>Bilbo grimaced as Lobelia's shrill voice rang through the market. Gossip was rife today in the market. Lots of stories of strangers wandering the Shire. For the past few months there had been Dwarf caravans passing through the Shire, the Dwarves of Ered Luin who had been forced from Erebor were returning to their homeland. Occasionally some Dwarf traders would set up shop in the market in front of the Green Dragon and whilst their wares were always wonderful the Dwarves were not always so well accepted. Bilbo tried to avoid market when he knew there were going to be Dwarves around and had succeeded for the most part.<p>

Bilbo stood on tiptoe and peered over a particularly rotund Hobbit only to see Lobelia shaking her parasol and going red in the face as she shouted at a poor Dwarfling who had bumped into her with sticky fingers and covered her dress in jammy hand prints. To be honest Bilbo thought it an improvement to the frankly alarming shade of salmon that Lobelia was wearing.

All the inhabitants of Hobbiton were watching with a mixture of glee and horror as Lobelia screeched and squawked at the Dwarfling who was cowering and crying before the angry female Hobbit. Bilbo's temper rose and he strode through the crowd, shoving Hobbits aside until he was standing next to the Dwarfling.

"Enough Lobelia. It was an accident!" Bilbo snapped and he moved to stand slightly in front of the Dwarfling. Lobelia was stunned into silence for a brief moment before her mouth opened and she continued her ranting this time directing her cruel words at Bilbo.

Bilbo Baggins had faced down Smaug, exchanged riddles with Gollum and sung songs to spiders in Mirkwood. Lobelia was nothing to those foes. Mid-way through her speech Bilbo had the audacity to yawn and Lobelia spluttered and fumed as Bilbo turned his attention to the Dwarfling who had grabbed his trouser leg and placed sticky prints all over Bilbo's trousers.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Bilbo said cheerfully and guided the Dwarfling away from the crowds, ignoring Lobelia and her raving. Glancing back Bilbo saw that some of the other Hobbits, having seen the Head of the Baggins family ignore her, had chosen to tell her off and shoo her away from the market. The last Bilbo saw of Lobelia was her parasol disappearing round past the fish stall.

Shaking his head in despair Bilbo turned his attention to the Dwarfling's sticky hands. Scooping up snow the Hobbit rubbed the snow over the small but strong hands, washing away the jam and the red stains that attempted to linger. As soon as the Dwarfling's hands were clean Bilbo pulled out his handkerchief from his coat pocket and rubbed them dry. Bilbo had no idea how susceptible Dwarves were to colds, especially Dwarf children but he wasn't about to take any risks.

"Now, what's your name little one?" Bilbo asked the Dwarfling and looked over the child searching for any sign of a family name.

"Sibit." The Dwarfling said and Bilbo realised that there was a chance this Dwarfling was a girl. Bright ginger hair (that looked so much like Bombur's that it sent a pang through Bilbo's heart) cascaded down the Sibit's back and the Dwarfling had bright green eyes and a small button nose, quite unlike any Dwarf nose Bilbo had seen before.

"Do you know where your parents are Sibit?" Bilbo said and held out his hand to the Dwarfling. Sibit looked at the hand with suspicion before reaching up slightly and taking hold. Sibit was quite small for a Dwarf and Bilbo reckoned she or he wasn't much older than Frodo in Dwarf equivalent ages. Still a fauntling rather than a tween.

"Mama's minding the stall. Papa's off with his friends." Sibit said and then began tugging Bilbo towards a stand towards the centre of the market, covered in glass bead necklaces, bracelets and other trinkets.

A round Dwarf was manning the stall, Sibit's mother Bilbo presumed, and when she heard the patter of Dwarven boots she spun round and scooped up Sibit.

"Thank you Master Hobbit! I can't keep an eye on all my young ones! Barely set up stall and they were off exploring and getting into mischief. I can't thank you enough." The Dwarrow said and bowed to Bilbo whilst balancing Sibit on her hip. A golden beard was carefully braided and looped in two rings and up into her long hair. Tiny bells had been woven into her hair and they rang as she bowed creating a pretty tinkling noise. Sibit immediately became distracted and buried her hands in her mother's beard, tapping the bells to make them ring.

"It was no trouble at all. I'm afraid Sibit had a run in with one of my least pleasant relatives. I couldn't stand by and watch a Dwarfling be yelled at."

The Dwarrow bowed once more before nuzzling Sibit's red hair with the tip of her button nose. Whilst Sibit hadn't inherited her mother's colouring she had gained the same green eyes and pert nose.

"May I ask your name?" The Dwarrow said and rummaged through the wares on her table sorting them and displaying them to sell.

"Bilbo Baggins at your service." Bilbo bowed and in doing so missed the wide-eyed look the Dwarrow gave him.

"And you Mistress Dwarf?" Bilbo smiled pleasantly and looked over her wares with a keen eye.

It was not often Dwarves sold glass, they preferred metal and leather jewellery but occasionally the odd glass item appeared. Bilbo whistled at a glass dragon that sat on the edge of the stall. It was a large glass ornament, clear for the majority of its shape but had been painted with gold dust and red paint. Its neck was outstretched and its mouth open wide with orange and gold flames bursting from its spread jaws. Gold dusted the spine and wings and the tail was tipped with a blood red painted that shone brightly despite the wintery sun. Bilbo was reminded almost fondly of Smaug and with careful hands he picked up the glass dragon and inspected it.

"I am Sibreg, Daughter of Terreg, at your service." The Dwarrow said and watched Bilbo with a sharp look. Bilbo assumed the look was because of his handling the glass dragon and he carefully placed it down before reaching into his pocket and bringing out his coin purse.

"How much for the glass dragon Mistress Sibreg?"

Sibreg gave Bilbo a price that was far less than Bilbo had expected and he protested loudly at her asking so little.

"I owe you Master Baggins. As do all Dwarves of Erebor. You helped reclaim my home from Smaug and you created the alliance that fought against the orcs and goblins who came for Erebor. It is I who cannot ask much of you."

Bilbo spluttered and flushed as other Dwarves whose stalls were nearby began whispering (rather loudly, Dwarves were never brilliant at whispering, except for Nori but Bilbo didn't want to think about Nori).

Bilbo handed over the requested coins with some embarrassment and then carefully cradled the wrapped glass dragon to his touch.

"Thank you Mistress Sibreg." Bilbo bowed and then without another glance backward scurried away from the Dwarrow and her fellows who all watched Bilbo with distinct interest.

"Mama." Sibit said once Bilbo was out of sight and earshot.

"Yes darling?" Sibreg said distractedly. The Dwarfling tugged hard on her mother's golden hair and growled when her mother continued to stare after Bilbo Baggins.

"Is that Papa's Master Baggins? The one who spoke to the Calamity Smaug?" Sibrit pulled harder and wriggled in her mother's grasp finally managing to draw her attention back to her child.

"I believe it was. We shall tell Papa when we see him." Sibreg turned her attention to the sudden swarm of Hobbits who had until now been avoiding the Dwarven stalls for some unfathomable reason. Questions about her work flooded the Dwarrow with the occasional attempt at sly questions about Bilbo Baggins but Sibreg had not been a trader and craftswomen for more than a hundred years without learning to evade and avoid answering questions she had no care to answer.

Some of the Hobbits who visited her stall left empty-handed but a few left with no gossip but some delightful glass creations. Sibit and Sibreg felt however they had gotten the better end of the bargain as they now had news of Bilbo Baggins, Hero of Erebor.

* * *

><p>*Winter*Festival*<p>

* * *

><p>Bilbo hummed and sang to himself as he pulled a tray of spiced biscuits from the oven and put in a tin with a gingerbread loaf ready to bake. His smial was rather messy at the present time. His living room furniture had been shifted around in order to put his Yule Tree up near the window and it had been put in a heavy pot with sand in it so that the fir tree wouldn't tip over. Trying to put a tree back up on your own when you are just a small Hobbit is quite difficult as Bilbo knew from previous experience when the first Winter Festival after his parent's death he hadn't put enough weight in the tree's pot and spent the majority of his first day of the holiday pushing the tree back up and filling the pot with rocks from his garden.<p>

The entranceway to his smial was full to the brim with sprigs of ivy, holly, mistletoe and a few branches of evergreens and silver pines. Some herbs that grew in his garden were resilient in the cold and so Bilbo had crouched down brushing snow off plants and cutting off sprigs of rosemary, bay and laurel that were sweetly scenting his entrance way. Bilbo had also found some pansies that had escaped the snow and plucked them. Throughout Bag End there were tiny posies in little jars or vases of deep blue pansies (blue like the King Under the Mountain's eyes, like Fili and Kili, lying so still). Bilbo hadn't been able to put any of the flowers in his room. Too many memories came flooding back at the sight of the various blue flowers (pansies mottled and shaded, almost white and glowing like that thrice-damned Arkenstone).

Bilbo had baked several sweet treats for the Gamgee fauntling's and had also pulled out the box with his tree decorations. There were pinecones, ribbons, bells, wooden figurines of animals and Hobbits being merry, tiny glass ornaments that sparkled in the candlelight and the flicker of the fire.

The glass dragon that Bilbo had bought from Sibreg, tiny Smaug as Bilbo had taken to calling it had been carefully hung in the round window so that it would catch the light throughout the day from sunrise until the last few rays disappeared behind the rolling hills of the Shire.

It was almost tea time and Bilbo hurried to put the kettle on the fire and set out his third best china set (no point using best china where fauntlings are concerned, there were always accidents and Bilbo believed he had a complete set of china made of mis-matched pieces that came from different sets that had survived the handling of many faunts) along with some sweet cakes, spicy treats and a few biscuits.

There was a tentative knock at his front door and Bilbo straightened his waistcoat, peered into the mirror on the wall in the hall and grimaced at his red-rimmed eyes. Crying never looked attractive on anyone Bilbo thought, apart from possibly on newly-wedded Hobbit lasses and Bilbo for certain knew he looked pathetic and snotty when he cried. He pinched his cheeks as he trotted down the corridor to the front door, hoping to brighten his pale cheeks up somewhat.

He swung the door open and grinned happily at the sight of Hamfast and Bell Gamgee and their six children.

"Afternoon Mr Bilbo!" Hamfast said cheerily and wiped his boots off on the mat inside the door. His children followed after him, each copying their Dad in wiping the snow from their boots and then removing gloves, scarves, hats and coats and hanging them up on the pegs of the coat rack slightly further in the hobbit hole.

Bell Gamgee came in last with their youngest, Marigold, in her arms. Marigold was sucking on her thumb and had her other hand wrapped around her mother's neck whilst she peered through Bilbo's hobbit hole with a keen curiosity.  
>Marigold was only three years old and although she had been in Bag End a couple of times before she had only just reached the age where she had begun to recall and memorise places. Of course Bag End smelt and looked slightly different as it was far messier than it had been before Bilbo went on his Adventure and the entranceway was covered in plants.<p>

"Lovely to see you Bell." Bilbo said and pressed a soft kiss to Bell's ruddy cheek. Bell Gamgee nee Goodchild was a pretty Hobbit lass with golden hair that her children had inherited rather than her husband's brown locks and she had a light dusting of freckles over her cheeks and nose. Bell controlled her brood as well as any general and her children rarely disobeyed her but Bilbo had never met a sweeter soul with a sharp tongue. Few of the Hobbit women dared get on Bell's bad side as her sharp tongue and keen wit could reduce a grown male Hobbit to a wimpering mess.

Indeed it was Bell Gamgee who had quelled the gossip-mongering that had taken place after Bilbo's return. Hobbiton had been rife with rumour, speculation and wild stories that seemed to grow and grow with each telling and many of them had not been kind to Bilbo. Bell would not stand for any Hobbit disrespecting Bilbo who always had time for her and her family and would often spend time in their house and entertained her faunts when she needed to get work done. Now the Hobbits of Hobbiton only called Bilbo 'Mad Baggins' when they were certain Bell Gamgee couldn't hear them. Bell also had a wicked hand with a ladle and had rapped more than one Hobbit or fauntling over the head or on the back of the hand with the metal spoon.

"And you Mr Bilbo. You should come down more often. The children love your stories and I'd be glad of the company."

Bilbo chuckled and looked sheepish. Bell was one of the few people Bilbo let scold him and he felt the wave of love and affection she and her family felt for him wash over him, briefly chasing away the bad memories and the sorrow.

"Come on then. Tea should be ready and I have lots of cakes and sweets for you all to try. Then we can get on with decorating."

Bilbo led the way through Bag End to the living room and smiled happily at the awed sounds the fauntlings made at the sight of the large Yule Tree. It was a splendid tree. Tall, almost brushing the ceiling of Bag End and wide too (the width of Bombur almost twice) it was a deep, emerald green with thick branches and plenty of space for decorations.

To Bilbo's delight the children also noticed tiny Smaug and peered up at the glass dragon that was still sparkling in the fading light. Hamson, Halfred, Daisy and May all sat and began going through the box of decorations that Bilbo had put out near the tree whilst Samwise had brought a few sprigs of the plants from the hallway with him and was beginning to wind and weave them together round a wooden circle that his father had seemingly produced from nowhere.

"Need a hand Mr Bilbo?" Hamfast asked and wiped his already clean hands down on his trousers. Bilbo smiled affectionately and led the other Hobbit to the kitchen. Together the older Hobbits made two pots of tea and carried heavily laden trays into the living room and served tea and milk for the fauntlings. Bell had sat down with Marigold in her lap and the little faunt was staring at tiny Smaug with her thumb still in her mouth.

"Where did you get the dragon Mr Bilbo?" Bell asked. She, like her daughter was intrigued by the ornament but for a different reason. Occasionally Bilbo fell asleep when he was minding her faunts and she couldn't help but notice his disturbed sleep and the many names he would call or murmur. "Dragon!" had been a word that occurred frequently and Bell wondered what Bilbo truly had seen and done on his travels.

"From one of the Dwarf stalls in the market this morning." Bilbo said briefly before handing Bell a cup of tea and a biscuit. Bell and Hamfast both watched Bilbo with keen eyes and shared a knowing glance before beginning to chat about various unimportant and trivial things.

* * *

><p>*Winter*Festival*<p>

* * *

><p>Bilbo leaned back in his chair and cradled a cup of tea in his hands. The faunts had, had a wonderful time decorating the Yule tree and Bilbo thought it looked spectacular, far nicer than if he had decorated it on his own. Sprigs of various plants had been hung over doorways, picture frames and over windows and turned into garlands. Samwise and Hamfast had made a wreath too and it now hung proudly outside on the little green door at the front of Bag End.<p>

Bell had drifted off to sleep at some point during the afternoon and little Marigold had sat on the floor playing with some toys that Bilbo had kept from his childhood. The other fauntlings had scampered off to run around the hallways of Bag End. Winter was not a good time for fauntlings, the snow forcing them to stay inside because of their more sensitive and delicate bodies so energy quickly pent up and built up.

Hamfast was whittling away at a chunk of wood, carving something or other that had yet to take a recognisable form. All of a sudden Bilbo heard a crash and he sat forward in his chair, placing his teacup on the little table to the side of his chair, ready to leap up and into action. Hamfast was not unaware of the hyper-aware state of his employer, little noises set Bilbo off; even the noises of fauntling's crying was enough to send Bilbo into some sort of warrior state. The older Hobbit's eyes sharpened and his face grew stern and resolved, quite un-hobbitlike.

There was a pattering of bare feet and Bilbo relaxed slightly until the faunts came tumbling into the living room Hamson and Halfred tugging at something between them and yelling at each other. So intent were the two older brothers on taking the item from the other, that they failed to notice little Marigold sat before the fire and they tumbled into her, knocking the faunt over and forcing her towards the fire.

Bilbo leapt to his feet with a shout as the tiny Hobbit lass slid into the fire. Her gold locks caught fire and Bilbo quickly picked her up, pulling her from the flames reach and smothered the flames eating her golden hair with his bare hands. He barely noticed the smell of singed flesh that rose up from his hands, so intent on checking Marigold over to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere else.

Bell had awoken at Bilbo's cry and was watching with an open mouth as Bilbo pulled his burnt hands away from Marigold's singed and burnt hair.

"Bilbo!" Bell cried at the state of the older Hobbit's hands. Bright red blisters had already formed and his hands seemed to be a deep red colour already. She sank down onto the rug next to Marigold who was crying and pulled Bilbo's hands to her to look at them. Marigold continued wailing loudly in fright and upset and Samwise who had been trailing after his rambunctious siblings stepped forward and pulled her out of the way, cuddling his little sister to him.

"There, there little sun. You're alright. Only a little singed but we'll cut off those nasty bits and you'll be as golden as you were before. Mr Bilbo saved you from the fire didn't he? Like a knight in the tales of old. You'll be alright little sun." Samwise crooned and Daisy and May sank down and cuddled their younger siblings. They too had been frightened by the events and needed to give and receive comfort by hugging their siblings. Hamson and Halfred were stood next to Bilbo with teary eyes and pale faces, their bottom lips trembling at the sight of poor Mr Bilbo's hands.

"Here's some snow." Hamfast said and produced a big cooking bowl that he had retrieved from the kitchen and run outside with to gather a large amount of snow. Bell plunged Bilbo's hands into the icy cold bowl instantly and gasped at the coolness that settled into her own flesh almost immediately. Bilbo however didn't make a sound.

"Bilbo?" Bell said tentatively and peered into his eyes. Bilbo stared back at her with a rueful smile.

"I'm alright Bell, Hamfast. Doesn't burn half as much as dragon fire." Bilbo said almost laughingly.

"We're so sorry Master Bilbo!" Hamson and Halfred cried and the tears that had been brimming spilt over.

"It's quite alright boys." Bilbo smiled at them and his hands twitched in the snow as if he wanted to pull them from the cold and embrace the two distraught fauntlings. "I'm just glad Marigold wasn't hurt. Anyway, what were you bringing to me with such excitement?"

The two boys pulled out the object that they had been tussling over and Bilbo let out a pained gasp at the sight of his mithril shirt glimmering in the light of the fire and the sparkling light of tiny Smaug.

"We wanted to ask you about this shiny shirt Mr Bilbo." Hamson said meekly. All the other faunts looked up too at the sight of the shiny shirt and even little Marigold stopped crying and reached out with both hands to pull the edge of the mithril to her and inspect it with her tiny fingers, her brush with fire all but forgotten at the sight of the sparkling shirt.

"That, my boys, is a memento of my adventure. A mithril shirt. Given to me by a Dwarven King." Bilbo said and then to Bell and Hamfast's amazement he asked the faunts if they would like to hear about Bilbo's Adventure. They had spent months trying to find out anything about Mr Baggins' trip but it seemed a brush with fire had loosened the iron grip he had, had on his tale.

The faunts settled down in a semi-circle before Bilbo, Marigold sitting in the middle playing with the mithril shirt. Hamfast settled back into an armchair ready to go and get anything needed to treat Bilbo's burns.

Whilst Bilbo spoke Bell kept an eye on his hands and after a while she pulled his hands from the melting snow and inspected them. The burns weren't too bad. She left the living room and padded across to the pantry, all the while keeping an ear on the story. She also visited Bilbo's bathroom on the way back and returned to the living room with a jar of honey. Listening to Bilbo's story she spread the thick, golden honey on the bandages that she had retrieved from Bilbo's bathroom and then began to lay them on his burnt palms before covering the honey soaked scraps with clean and honey free bandages, tying them onto his hands securely. The only sign Bilbo gave of any discomfort was a slight tensing of his muscles but he did not falter in his story at all.

It took him an hour or so to tell the condensed and fauntling friendly version of his adventures and by the time he had finished Marigold and Samwise had fallen asleep but the other faunts had hung onto his every word as had their parents.

"Bilbo." Bell said softly as she and Hamfast had picked up on the true relationship between their dear Hobbit and the King Under the Mountain and the heartbreak that had crept into his voice when he spoke of some of his friends.

"There you go. Now you all know the tale of Mad Baggins." Bilbo smiled bitterly before clambering clumsily to his feet. The clock over the mantelpiece showed it to be nearing 6:30pm. "You had best be off home, faunts to feed and all that."

"Please Bilbo, don't do that." Bell said softly and placed a hand on his arm. "Don't shut us out."

"I'm trying not to Bell. But I haven't told any of that to anyone. Not since it happened. I just need some time to myself to think it all through and just be alone for a while."

"Alright Mr Bilbo. We'll take the young ones home now and Bell can come up later to change your bandages for the night." Hamfast took control and gathered his brood, picking up Marigold who still had her singed hair and Samwise who was clutching a lone blue pansy that had somehow fallen under the table earlier in the day and been missed by Bilbo (it was so damn blue! He hated it! Blue everywhere but at the same time it made him happy and reminded him of memories that he tried to bury). The other faunts gathered around their father and followed the older Hobbit out into the hallway, putting on their winter garments and boots.

"I'll come by after Supper." Bell said softly. "A few honey bandages should take the worst of it and after that we can go to lavender oil. You should be right as rain in a few days."

"Thank you Bell." Bilbo murmured and he sank into his armchair, already lost in thought as he gazed at tiny Smaug no longer shining with the light of the sun as it had long since set.

The Hobbit lady left Bag End after her unruly family feeling great sorrow and grief for Bilbo. So intent was she on getting down to Bagshot Row that she failed to hear the crunching of heavy booted feet settling deep in the snow, nor the clanking of armour and the rumbling voices of larger beings.

Bilbo stared absently at the Yule Tree and his decorated smial. It was so quiet. So still. So lonely. So empty. With a cry of rage Bibo swept a pile of books from a table and they thudded to the floor and hit the wall as Bibo yelped in pain as his bandaged hands throbbed from the violent action. He cursed and swore and bit his lip pretending the tears that trickled down were from the pain in his hands and not from his heart.

A loud knock came from his front door and Bilbo considered ignoring it for a moment but then the knock came again.

"Curse it!" The Hobbit said and dashed the tears angrily away from his cheeks with the backs of his bandaged hands. Another knock came as he entered the hallway to his front door and Bilbo sped up his feet slapping the floor loudly.

He grasped the handle gingerly with his bandaged fingers and lifted the latch and tugged the door open. Having his hands all bandaged up and throbbing slightly as if fire was lurking under his skin Bilbo wasn't quite in control of his strength and he pulled the door wide open.

"Whoops." He muttered and stepped back to allow the door to swing open before he looked up at the visitor on his doorstep.

"Bilbo Baggins." The voice that haunted his dreams stroked each syllable, each moment of his name as the owner seemingly stood before him.

"It cannot be." Bilbo whispered and his face paled as his eyes drifted over the assembly gathered before his front door. They were all standing still and peering at him with an almost desperate look in their eyes. Balin stood near the front of the group and he furrowed his brow as he looked at the trembling Hobbit.

"I assure you it is." Balin said. "We, the Company of Thorin Oakenshield have come to speak with you Master Baggins."

Bilbo chuckled weakly and looked at the Dwarves gathered on his doorstep. They were all as he remembered them. Bofur with his silly hat and moustache, Bombur seemingly even larger than last time he had arrived at Bag End. Dori with his immaculate braids, Ori still clad in his knitted garments but with more braids and a longer beard. Bifur with the axe in his forehead pulling at the ivy trailing down by the front door, Oin standing near the back of the group a new ear trumpet pointed in Bilbo's direction so as to hear everything going on (Bilbo absentmindedly noticed that this ear trumpet was made of mithril), Dwalin with a few new scars and tattoos visible on his skin but still wearing that grumpy scowl, Balin with his formal clothing and grandfatherly manner. Fili so bright and golden and Kili grinning widely and bouncing on the balls of his feet as if wishing to lunge forward and hug Bilbo. And then there was him.

King Under the Mountain, High King of the Seven Dwarf Kingdoms. Lord of Silver Fountains. King of Durin's folk. Oakenshield.

"Thorin." Bilbo breathed and his eyes roved over the King, taking in the new silver lines in his dark mane of hair, the slightly longer beard, Orcrist strapped to his back, a luxurious fur coat and a desperately hopeful and longing look in those blue eyes the same colour as the pansies that Bilbo wouldn't, couldn't put in his bedroom.

"Aye Burglar. I have missed you Bilbo." Thorin rumbled, his voice caressing Bilbo's name and trembling slightly, not like the other times the King had said his name.

"You cannot be here. I must be dreaming. Yes, dreaming." Bilbo said in a high-pitched and wavering voice.

"You are not dreaming Bilbo Baggins. We are here." Thorin said his brow furrowing as he noticed the swaying of Bilbo's body as he stood next to the front door. The Dwarf King also noticed how thin Bilbo seemed to be, not the portly Hobbit who had left from this very same smial well over a year ago.

"Oh." Bilbo stammered out weakly and his tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dry lips. "Well, I suppose you had better come in."

Before Bilbo could step aside to let the Company in his vision blurred and he felt his breath leave his body and his body tumbled forward.

"Bilbo!" Thorin shouted and lunged to catch the Hobbit before he could hit the floor. The last Bilbo heard was Thorin calling for Oin and the smell of the King Under the Mountain filled his nose as Thorin cradled the small Hobbit to his chest…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You may have noticed that I've fiddled with the ages slightly but I'm not going to confirm any particular age. Needless to say Samwise and Frodo aren't actually born in the events of the Hobbit book but for the sake of this fic I'm making them roughly around 8-10 years old. Just because it works with the fic.  
>Please review! Hopefully have another chapter up by the end of the weekend if there's any interest in this fic!<p> 


	2. The Company vs Bell Gamgee

**A/N:** Wow! Didn't expect such a good response to this drabble so quickly!

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The Hobbit:<em>**  
><span><strong><em>A Dwarf is for Life not Just for Christmas<em>**

**_Chapter 2_**  
><strong><em>The Company of Thorin Oakenshield vs. Bell Gamgee<em>**

* * *

><p><em>It was cold. Cold and dark and lonely. He could feel the blisters on his feet protesting with every step. The fire still raged under his skin, pulsing and throbbing as if his skin was still alight. Against the cold darkness his burnt feet were like small flames flickering at the end of a candle nothing like the great dragon fire that had caused the burns.<br>Smaug's fire had filled the mountain, lit up the smallest spaces, penetrated deep tunnels, crevices long unexplored, glimmered off all the gold and treasure in the mountain and set Bilbo's feet aflame. _

_He couldn't remember burning his hands though and they throbbed too. Not with the same intensity as the dragon fire burns but still they hurt too. Bilbo glanced around the dark chamber he had found himself in. _

"_What are you doing here Burglar?" Thorin's voice came from behind him, the open doorway holding no modicum of privacy as the wood had long since rotted away and crumbled to dust leaving only the stone behind. _

"_Thorin." Bilbo breathed and winced at the horrified look on the Dwarf King's face as he saw the horrific burns on Bilbo's hobbit-y feet._

"_Mahal!" He cursed and strode into the chamber, plucking Bilbo up and cradling the Hobbit to his chest like Bilbo weighed nothing. Bilbo would have protested once, when he was an entirely respectable Hobbit who could look after himself thank you very much, but at this time when Smaug was off doing goodness knows what and the Company was wandering around Erebor looking at the destruction Bilbo found he didn't much care for respectability. _

_A muted gasp sprang from Bilbo's lips as Thorin accidentally knocked his feet against a wall as they travelled down a particularly narrow corridor. _

"_Sorry!" Thorin yelped and shifted Bilbo so that his feet were tucked closer into the Dwarf's body. _

"_No need to worry so much Thorin, it was only a slight bump." Bilbo chuckled weakly and buried his face into Thorin's chest to hide the pain that flashed across his face. Bilbo couldn't help but deeply inhale Thorin's scent at this time. It was becoming familiar to him, particularly over the last few months of their journey, since Mirkwood really and Bilbo found the Dwarf's scent soothed his troubled heart and pained body like nothing else could. _

"_I would not harm you further my Hobbit. Especially since you received these wounds running around fighting a dragon following my stupid decisions and directions." Thorin grumbled and nuzzled the top of Bilbo's head with his chin slightly, his affections slightly muted as they entered the chamber the Company had chosen to set up base in. _

_Bilbo chuckled and shook his head. _

"_I would not have followed your orders if they had been completely stupid. Reckless, driven, desperate they may have been but not stupid, My King." Bilbo slipped in the affectionate moniker that only Bilbo used and glanced up in time to see Thorin's blue eyes darken with love and lust and Bilbo squeaked slightly as Thorin tightened his grip around the Hobbit. _

"_You, You, You!" Thorin spluttered but could not finish his sentence as Oin came bustling over and immediately began reprimanding Bilbo for walking around on his burnt feet. The healer led Thorin over to the area where they had set the blankets out in a cluster so as to conserve warmth in the cold mountain where they slept. _

_Thorin sat and rather than putting Bilbo down on the floor next to him, he merely shifted the Hobbit so that Bilbo's back lay against the Dwarf's chest. Oin brought over his medicines and 'ointments' and began inspecting Bilbo's feet the Hobbit struggling weakly and subconsciously at the prodding and touching that was necessary to heal his feet. _

"_Be still my Hobbit." Thorin grumbled in Bilbo's ear. "You are a tricky little thing aren't you? Teasing a King, your King, like that when you know I cannot lay a hand on you in front of the Company. Well two can play that game my Burglar." _

_Thorin's lips brushed and tickled the pointed tip of Bilbo's ear as he spoke and Bilbo shivered as a shot of desire coursed through him. Oin thought the shiver was a result of Bilbo's wounds and began to smother the burnt feet in 'ointment' having spent a long time cleaning the dirt and muck and dust that had gathered in Erebor from the Hobbit's feet. _

_Bilbo watched through lidded eyes as Oin wrapped bandages around his feet and smiled weakly when Oin commanded Bilbo to get rest as the Hobbit was obviously recovering from shock and excitement. Thorin sank down on the blanket to lay down on his back and helped Bilbo slide down next to him so that his feet were away from their entwined bodies but the Hobbit's head was next to Thorin's. _

"_Do you feel better Bilbo?" Thorin asked worriedly, his blue eyes staring deeply into Bilbo's and the Hobbit smiled weakly and dropped his head forward so that his forehead clunked softly against Thorin's in the traditional Dwarf manner. Thorin closed his eyes at the contact and leaned forward and rubbed his large nose against Bilbo's in supressed affection. _

"_I feel much better." Bilbo whispered "But Oin didn't look at my hands." _

"_What's wrong with your hands?" Thorin asked his eyes still closed and his forehead still pressed against Bilbo's. _

"_I think I burnt them slightly on a rock that had seen Smaug's flame." Bilbo murmured and then gasped as the pain seemed to suddenly intensify in his hands. He pulled them up and peered at them in the gloominess before letting out a piercing shriek and trying to pull away from Thorin's embrace. _

"_What's wrong?" Thorin said sleepily and held Bilbo tighter to him. _

"_My hands!" Bilbo cried and pushed away from Thorin, scrambling along the ground until his back hit the wall farthest from Thorin. _

_His hands were peeling away, the burnt flesh falling away to reveal smooth red scales underneath and as Bilbo held up his hands and watched in horror the skin melted away over his arms and legs to reveal scales beneath. _

"_Ahhhhhh!" Bilbo screamed and clawed at his face as fire seemed to suddenly bloom under his skin and the claws on his fingertips shredded his skin until there was nothing left but scales. _

"_Smaug!" Thorin roared and pulled his sword from it's sheath and advanced towards Bilbo. _

"_Thorin!" Bilbo screeched, his voice distorted and warped, sounding like some demonic cry rather than the familiar tones he was used to. "Please Thorin, help me!"_

_The Company came charging into the room with their weapons raised and they all moved as one slowly coming towards Bilbo who screamed and tried to press himself tightly against the wall. Except his screams no longer sounded like screams but the roars of a dragon and Bilbo watched in horror as the King Under the Mountain his face twisted with bitterness and anger raised his sword back and plunged it deep into Bilbo's chest. _

_Bilbo/Smaug screeched and writhed around the blade which had driven deep into his chest and pierced his heart. _

"_It hurts! It hurts! Thorin, Please!" Bilbo screamed as the pain consumed him and just when he thought Thorin would callously pull the blade from his chest Bilbo woke up._

* * *

><p>*Winter*Festival*<p>

* * *

><p>Bilbo woke suddenly and bucked against the arms holding his body to the bed. Strong Dwarven hands that were like shackles around his arms and legs and like weights on his shoulders.<p>

"Bilbo! You're awake! Calm yourself or else you will hurt your hands further." Thorin's panicked and worried voice pierced Bilbo's frantic and terrified mind and the Hobbit slowly came back to his senses.

He was in his bedroom. His bedroom in Bag End with his soft pillows, fluffy blankets, little Hobbit pictures, his patchwork dressing gown. His bedroom full of Dwarves…

Bilbo sat up and leaned back against the pillows and the familiar dark brown wood of his headboard. He winced slightly as he knocked his bandaged hands and hissed through clenched teeth as they seemed to reprimand him by sending a burning pain skittering up his arm that gradually faded back into nothing.

"Are you well Mr Boggins?" Kili asked and he peered at the Hobbit with an anxious look on his face. Bilbo stared at Kili and saw the scar that spread across his face, wide and jagged from Bolg's blow but he couldn't see the rope-like marks that he knew would be on Kili's neck from the chain that the Gundabad orc had tried to strangle and garrotte him with because Kili had begun to grow a beard. Not as thick or as full as his brother's yet but a beard nonetheless.

"I'm fine Fili." Bilbo replied and Kili scowled.

"No you aren't I'm Kili!" The Dwarf said petulantly and Bilbo arched his eyebrow.

"And I'm Mr Baggins, not Boggins."

"Oops?" Kili offered sheepishly before skittering away from the end of the bed to stand next to Fili who shook his head in exasperation. Thorin was perched towards the end of Bilbo's bed, near the Hobbit's feet so Bilbo had an unrestricted view of the Dwarves who were seated or stood in his bedroom in various states of concern or excitement.

Bilbo counted the assembled group and then frowned.

"Unless I have lost my mind, which is entirely possible, there were thirteen Dwarves and yet only eleven are here now… Where's Gloin and Nori?" Bilbo asked almost hesitantly. Fear seemed to swell inside him at the thought of the two being injured or dead.

"Don't you worry Bilbo." Bofur said cheerfully and marched over to rub his hand on the Hobbit's head as if Bilbo was a fauntling in need of comfort. "Gloin is spending some time with Gimli in the caravan that's settled just outside Hobbiton, having not seen the wee lad for so long he was mighty happy to be able to go hunting with the lad. Nori is off scouting and gathering information like the thief he is, I wouldn't be surprised if he turns up in a bit knowing every single piece of dirt on every Hobbit for miles!"

Bilbo sighed and relaxed.

"That's good." He mumbled and smiled happily. "I'm so pleased."

The Dwarves chuckled at the Hobbit's suddenly wide and happy grin.

"I must ask though," Bilbo began but before he could continue there was a loud knock on his front door and every Dwarf's head swung towards the direction and a couple of the more wary Dwarves (Dwalin and Bifur) placed their hands on their weapons as if expecting an attack.

The front door creaked open and Bell called down the corridor.

"Bilbo?"

"I'm in my bedroom Bell." Bilbo shouted out. "Come on in."

Thorin shifted at the end of Bilbo's bed, his brow furrowed as if angered and Bilbo worried his lip nervously.

"Bilbo I've brought some more honey and some bandages so we can wrap your hands again. I hope you haven't been using th…" Bell pushed the ajar door open and stepped into Bilbo's bedroom and her sentence trailed off as she saw the eleven Dwarves filling Bilbo's large, but rather small when filled with so many Dwarves, bedroom. She squeaked slightly at the sight of the scarred and battle-worn warriors and the scowls that were being sent her way by several of the Dwarves.

Bilbo growled at his Dwarves before smiling reassuringly at Bell.

"Please ignore my over-bearing guests Bell. I would introduce you but it seems they have forgotten their manners and I don't think a lady such as yourself should have to endure such treatment from the supposed Heroes of Erebor." Bilbo's voice was sugar sweet but a core of steel ran through his tone and the Dwarves shivered nervously and shuffled away from the bed where their Burglar sat looking oh so very innocent and pale but smiling in an eerie and spine-tingling fashion.

"Right you are Mr Bilbo." Bell said and marched into the room heading towards the bed with the bandages draped over her arm, a jar of honey in one hand and a bowl and flannel in the other. Thorin surged to his feet when she neared Bilbo and blocked the Hobbit lady from her patient. Bilbo winced as he waited for the scolding the King Under the Mountain would inevitably receive for that action. He was not disappointed. Bell wasn't raising six fauntlings without knowing how to take impertinent and rude manners down a peg or two.

"Master Dwarf. You will move out of my way and let me tend to Mr Bilbo right now. I can realise you are one of his so called companions from his Adventure a few months ago but that does not give you the right to deny him treatment for an injury he received protecting my child from fire. If you do not step aside this instant, Dwarf or not I will give you a thrashing you will not forget!" Bell snarled almost viciously.  
>"We Hobbits do not take kindly to larger Folk trying to intimidate us and you can bet we have more than one way to make you suffer for it if you are planning on remaining in the Shire for more than one night. If I so chose I could have your behaviour and other unsavoury characteristics and actions spread around Hobbiton within the hour, Hobbit gossiping to Hobbit with each telling of this encounter growing and becoming more and more scandalous and outrageous. This would then lead to the Ranger's being summoned most likely and you and your Company being escorted from the Shire in shame and never be allowed to return again and that is the least horrible thing that might happen. So, will you step aside Master Dwarf or will I have to bring out my spoon?"<p>

Bilbo bit his lip and clutched his sides as he struggled not to laugh at the equally horrified and awed looks on Fili and Kili's faces. They had never seen anyone, except for Bilbo and their mother, talk to Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain in such a manner before and the two sister-sons of the King were wondering whether Thorin would submit to such a fierce Hobbit lady. Thorin rarely backed down even to Dis and they had seen him step away from fights with Bilbo but Thorin stepping back for a strange Hobbit lass was an almost unfathomable idea.

Thorin however seemed quite happy to step aside once Bell had finished her rant. In fact he had seemed to relax almost instantly when Bell had mentioned her child and Bilbo frowned at the Dwarf King's sudden and surprising subservience.

"Forgive me Mistress." Thorin rumbled, his voice rich and full and Bilbo supressed a shiver as Thorin used his voice to enchant Bell. Bilbo had always thought Thorin had a beautiful voice. It could rally Dwarf, Men and Hobbit (and possibly Elf although Bilbo thought Thorin would never have the desire to try) under his leadership, could enchant the sternest of elderly women, sweet talk the shyest of maidens and lift the spirits of any who heard it, at least when he put his mind to it. Most of the time the Dwarf King just sounded grumpy or angry but when he tried Thorin could ensnare anyone's mind with his dulcet and caressing voice. Each syllable was carefully crafted, each word given the utmost care and attention and his voice rose and fell like a dragon's spell sneaking into one's mind until they longed to hear nothing but Thorin.

It shocked Bilbo just how much Thorin's voice still affected him. The Hobbit could recall nights lying next to Thorin listening to the Dwarf weave wondrous tales of Erebor and of Frerin. Sweet words whispered in his pointed ear and over his belly as Thorin worshipped his Burglar in every possible way. But Bilbo called also remember how Thorin's voice had turned sour, how it had clawed at Bilbo like a wild animal, snarling and snapping, howling his perceived betrayal at the desperate Hobbit.

"It has been many months since we last saw Mr Baggins and when we arrived he was not as we expected him to be. No sooner had we knocked upon his door and briefly exchanged words than Mr Baggins collapsed at his door. We hope you can understand our wariness at allowing someone whom we are not acquainted with into his proximity after such a scare? We feared something more sinister may have happened and so we, I, beg your forgiveness Mistress Hobbit." Thorin bowed low, the bow of a servant and not of a King and his Company followed suit much to the surprise of the two Hobbits.

"Well." Bell said shocked. "I suppose Mr Bilbo fainting away in such a manner would have caused you great worry and concern. I shall put your mind at ease however Master Dwarf. I am Bell Gamgee, my husband is Mr Bilbo's gardener and this afternoon whilst my family and I were visiting there was an accident where my youngest, barely three years old, tumbled into the fire in the living room. Mr Bilbo leapt up and pulled her from the flames but her hair had caught alight and in his haste to put out the flames and save her golden locks and prevent worse injury, he used his own sensitive hands to smother the flames. I merely came up to change his bandages, it is mighty difficult to change your own bandages when both hands are bound you see."

"You are a kind lady Mrs Gamgee." Thorin said smoothly and smiled charmingly at Bell. She blushed at the sight of the handsome Dwarf smilingly so enchantingly at her.

"Oh hush up now." She scolded him playfully and then turned to Bilbo, a fiery blush still prominent on her cheeks. Bilbo stared at her open-mouthed. It had been a few years since he had seen Bell so flustered and bright cheeked from flirtations. Only Hamfast had ever been able to elicit such a hue of vibrant red from the Hobbit lass.

"I don't know what you're looking at with such a stare Mr Bilbo." Bell muttered and began pulling the bandages slowly from his hands, the honey sticky and had soaked through the fabric and stuck quite resiliently to her hands.

Bilbo hissed softly as the final bandages peeled off and tugged lightly on the burns. Thorin had stepped closer to the bed and laid a comforting and firm hand on Bilbo's shoulder. The warmth from the Dwarf's hand was a welcome distraction for Bilbo and he looked up to see Thorin looking down with a worried frown that normally only showed when his nephews were injured or in danger.

"Will Mr Boggins be alright Mistress Gamgee?" Kili suddenly piped up from the end of the bed where he, Fili and Ori could be seen their large noses poking over the top of the wooden frame.

"Of course he will. The burns don't look too bad now. Is there a Healer amongst you Dwarves?" Bell asked as she gently washed off the honey and patted his hands dry.

"Oin." Thorin said and stepped aside as the Healer moved over to stand by Bell. The grizzled old Dwarf began talking quietly with Bell about treatment for Bilbo's hands but Bilbo found he could not keep his attention on Bell or Oin. His gaze was drawn to Thorin who moved across the crowded room to lean down and speak to Bombur and Bofur. The two brothers looked up at Thorin and nodded before exiting Bilbo's bedroom, Bombur waddling sideways through the door, his girth so wide that he only fit through Bilbo's door at an angle.

The other Dwarves seemed to realise that something was up and began filtering out the bedroom. Dori tugging Ori, Fili and Kili out and Balin and Dwalin nodding to Bilbo before leaving. Bifur and Thorin left as well and Bilbo leaned anxiously to peer around Oin and watched as Thorin slowly shut the door to his bedroom.

Bilbo relaxed back against his pillows and turned his attention to his newly honey-lathered and bandaged. He grunted in surprise at seeing that whilst he had been focused on the Dwarves and one Dwarf in particular Bell had finished caring for his hands and she and Oin were exchanging knowing looks.

"How long?" Bell asked.

"Months, maybe longer." Oin grunted before nodding to Bell. "Our illustrious leader did not introduce his-self nor me. I am Oin, son of Groin and Healer to the King and his family."

"Pleasure I'm sure." Bell said with a slight curtesy. "I'll leave Mr Bilbo in your capable hands Master Oin. If you should need any medicinal plants or herbs do come down to Bagshot Row and knock on our door, number 3 it is. My husband and I have managed to keep some small supply of plants growing through the winter in a new glass contraption. Frightfully clever thing but I don't much understand it. All I know is it has plants that I can use for cuts and bruises and other ailments so that's good enough for me."

Bell smiled and then turned to Bilbo.

"You mind Master Oin, Mr Bilbo. You don't want to lose your hands to the Ice Touch now do you?"

Bilbo shook his head emphatically under the piercing and stern gaze of Bell, he could see how she ruled her brood of faunts with such a stare. He even believed she might have been able to silence Smaug with that look. The image of Bell facing down Smaug and giving the ancient dragon a telling off was almost too much and Bilbo bit his lip to stifle his grin and his giggles.

"Plenty of rest will see the laddie put to rights again." Oin grunted and poked at Bilbo's belly. The male Hobbit yelped and tried to move away from Oin's probing fingers. "How many meals is it you Hobbit's have on average Mrs Gamgee?"

"Oh about seven a day if we can fit them in. I know you Dwarves are more like Men, three meals a day. Mr Bilbo probably hasn't even been doing that have you?"

The two healers looked at Bilbo and he meekly shook his head. Bell sighed and leaned forward to press a kiss to the older Hobbit's cheek.

"No more of that now. Proper meals. The idea of you collapsing up here when you're all alone and it could be hours before someone finds you frightens me Bilbo." Bell whispered softly in his ear and gently stroked his cheek affectionately.  
>It had been a while since Bilbo had been so touched in such a caring and loving way. The Hobbits of the Shire whilst a very affectionate and loving race and often engaged in touches that demonstrated affection and caring were not so forthcoming with their contact when it came to Mad Baggins. Indeed the Head of the Baggins family had been sorely deprived of physical contact before he left the Shire on his Adventure with only the occasional embrace from faunts or from his cousin Drogo and his wife and child, Primula and Frodo.<p>

Then Bilbo had received many fleeting touches from the Company. A hand on his elbow to help him over sharp rocks, a reassuring presence at his back whilst he slept, the cuddles with Fili, Kili and Ori on cold nights and when the younger Dwarves were in need of reassurance because despite their declarations of being of age they were still young enough to want cuddles at upsetting or happy times. One armed hugs from Bofur and Gloin, the calloused but careful touches and prods from Oin as he sought out injuries. Then there had been the plethora of touches from the King Under the Mountain. Embraces that felt like they could have lasted forever, hands entwined as they walked through the darkness of Mirkwood, fingers that had quested over flesh and mapped out his body as he lay trembling beneath the Mountain King, soft kisses pressed to his lips and ears and cheeks and nose and neck and had descended further and further down his body.

Once back in the Shire though Bilbo had retreated from contact, a one armed hug from Hamfast made Bilbo think of Bofur and his friends. Cuddles from the faunts made him think of Fili and Ori and Frodo's cuddles when he looked up at Bilbo with his dark curls and bright blue eyes made Bilbo's heart weep at the resemblance to Kili.

The hands of Bell Gamgee however were weather worn, rough from cleaning, washing, cooking and caring for her family but at the same time they were soft and tender hands that rocked her youngest to sleep and wiped away tears from her children's eyes when they had fallen. A mother's touch was like nothing else in all of Middle Earth and Bilbo leant into her cupped hand and closed his eyes briefly.

Bell looked at Oin over the top of Bilbo's head and gave the Dwarf a warning glare. Oin could all too easily read the message behind her fierce look.

'Don't hurt him anymore.'

Oin bowed low and returned her gaze with his own open and un-shuttered look.

'I'll make sure we don't. Can't promise anything but we'll do our best to heal him in every way.'

Bell 'humphed' in satisfaction and then moved her hand away from Bilbo's face.

"I'll be off then Mr Bilbo. Need to make sure my little ones haven't terrorized my house completely and that myHamfast hasn't gotten all caught up in his little 'glass house' again and let the faunts run wild. Goodness knows if you gave them half the chance they'd be tearing through Hobbiton in naught but their underpants!"

Bilbo chuckled at Bell's words and shook his head in exasperation. Bell's words were true and he wouldn't be surprised if half-naked faunts ran past his window that very instant.

"Master Oin." Bell said and curtsied before opening the door and trotting down Bag End. There were a few moments silence as she put on her coat and boots before Bilbo heard the front door swing open and then the solid thud as she shut it tight and kept the icy wind out of Bilbo's warm smial.

* * *

><p>*Winter*Festival*<p>

* * *

><p>Bilbo sat awkwardly with Oin for several long and tense silences after Bell had left. The old, grumpy Dwarf had inspected nearly every inch of Bilbo (except some areas thank you very much!) and had made some grumbling and irritated comments about Bilbo's weight, the dark circles under his eyes, the tremors that shook his legs and hands and arms when he tried to keep still and the general paleness of the Hobbit's skin.<br>Bilbo had protested that Hobbits tended to fade in the winter due to lack of sunlight and the cold conditions but it seemed Oin was on a rampage.

"Hmm. Have to make sure you eat properly Bilbo. Any more weight lost and you could turn invisible. You do that too often or at least you did, but if you are this thin and you turn invisible we'd never be able to find you." Oin helped Bilbo pull his shirt down and Bilbo sighed slightly in irritation.

It seemed he was due for some Dwarf care now. Bilbo realized that he wouldn't mind that all too much. Company during the holidays seemed to be such a lovely idea. His smial filled with voices and laughter and songs and general merriment and food….

"Oh goodness!" Bilbo cried and flung the covers back and leapt out of the bed. He wavered unsteadily on his feet as a slight dizziness hit him and Oin placed a large hand on his back to stop the Hobbit tipping backwards.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Oin said concerned.

"I haven't made you all something to eat or drink! How disgraceful! You have all been in my hobbit hole for several hours now and I haven't offered you any form of refreshment or made you comfortable."

Oin spluttered in surprise but before he could fully form a sentence Bilbo had managed to open his bedroom door and was tottering down the hall on unsteady feet and swaying slightly with weariness.

"Dearie me. I haven't got anything prepared and blast it all I won't be much use in the kitchen with my hands all bandaged and trussed up like a chicken. Let me see now. There should be some cold meats in the cool room, there was the chicken that I roasted the other day some bread baked yesterday which should be good for today, maybe toast it over the fire? Oh I have some pickled vegetables and some boiled eggs that can go out on the table." Bilbo muttered and worried at his bottom lip as he slowly trotted down towards his kitchen.

So concerned about his poor hospitality was he that he failed to notice the soft rumblings of deep Dwarf voices coming from his kitchen and dining room until he was literally standing outside the room.

"Mr Bilbo!" Dori cried out and all heads turned to the open doorway where Bilbo stood frowning in thought. The Dwarf's cry broke him from his thoughts and Bilbo turned and his mouth fell open in surprise.

Once again the Dwarves had taken over his dining room, moved his dressers and other furniture out into the hallway and pulled his dining table into the centre of the room. Extra chairs had been found from the other rooms including Uncle Mungo's antique chair which Bilbo really hoped one of the slimmer Dwarves would sit on, it hadn't done well under Gloin's weight last time. Plates had been set (the West Farthing set) knives and forks laid out, mugs of tea, tankards of ale and glasses of Shire cider were placed at different seats. The centre of the table held several great pots of what smelt like the most delicious soup, bowls of bread that had been thickly sliced and thoroughly buttered as well as platters with a variety of cold and smoked meats. Some small bowls had pickles and the shelled, boiled eggs in them and it seemed Bombur had even managed to find a few vegetables that didn't need to be cooked and placed them near the head of the table.

"Goodness." Bilbo said softly and looked around at the Company's anxious faces. All the Dwarves looked ready to lunge into action if Bilbo showed any sign of collapse again but Bilbo had to admit he hadn't felt so strong and so weak since the last time they had all been together and happy. All that time ago before the horrible business with the treasure and the Arkenstone and the fighting and shouting and the ruin and the death.

"Steady laddie." Balin's voice penetrated Bilbo's frantic thoughts. The Dwarf's rumbling voice was familiar and soothing much like Bilbo's grandfather Old Took. "Take deep breaths and breathe out through your nose. That's it. Listen to the sound of my voice and breathe in time with it. In and out, In and out."

Slowly Bilbo brought his panic attack back under control and he hastily dashed the backs of his bandaged hands at the tears that had fallen unwillingly in his panicked state.

"Come and sit down and get some nice hot soup into you." Balin wrapped a strong and steady arm around Bilbo's shoulders and guided the Hobbit to the head of the table and settled him into the chair with the high back and plump cushions. Ori suddenly appeared at Bilbo's other side with a deep blue coloured hand-knitted blanket and draped it over Bilbo's legs and tucked it in down the sides of the chair. The wool was incredibly soft and fluffy and Bilbo felt as if he were wrapped up in a cloud.

The Company slowly took seats around the table with Thorin sitting down the opposite end to Bilbo at the head of the table. Bombur came bustling into the dining room, the last Dwarf to take his place next to Bilbo. The large rotund Dwarf had brought in one final platter which smelt fantastic to Bilbo and made his belly rumble in hunger.

"Here you are Master Baggins!" Bombur said cheerfully but quietly compared to the noise his companions were making as they dived into grabbing food and placing it on their plates. Bofur had been put in charge of dishing out soup and was ladling large spoonful's of chicken soup into carved wooden bowls and passing them down and around the table.

Bombur however had brought in a platter with some cooked meats on it: sausages that were still hissing slightly, strips of juicy bacon and there were a few fried tomatoes thrown in too. Bombur held the platter carefully and took a couple of the smaller sausages and strips of bacon and forked them onto Bilbo's plate along with two large tomatoes that were dripping and oozing juice onto his plate in seconds.

"This is wonderful Bombur." Bilbo murmured and he gingerly picked up the large utensils the Dwarves had laid out for him. It seemed they had considered the difficulties Bilbo might face using his normal sized cutlery with his heavily bandaged hands and so they had found a chunky wooden soup spoon and some of his slightly larger knives and forks that he normally used for the big folk who rarely visited.

Although he was clumsy at first at cutting his sausages open Bilbo let out a little moan of appreciation when he finally managed to spear a piece of sausage and put it in his mouth. The juiciness of the sausage was heavenly and the outside was slightly crispier.

"Did you put a bit of rosemary in the pan Master Bombur?" Bilbo asked as he slowly cut a piece of bacon off.

"Aye Master Baggins just a little bit of flavor, nothing too much for you though as I know eating richly flavored foods when you've not had much to eat doesn't do well on one's stomach. And please don't get all formal on me again. We are friends and I'd rather you called me Bombur, especially after how you were so kind to my wife and daughter this morning."

Bombur blushed and ducked his head as Bilbo stared at him in awe and surprise.

"Sibrit and Sibreg? They're your family?!"

"Aye, my beautiful wife and lovely little lass. Sibrit is the youngest of my children."

Bilbo chewed thoughtfully on his bacon and swallowed before tentatively speaking again. The other Dwarves seemed to be ignoring his and Bombur's conversation entirely as they were too busy drinking and stuffing their faces. All except the King Under the Mountain and Balin however who were eating and talking emphatically with Thorin shaking his head every now and again and Balin wagging his finger at his King as if he were telling off a naughty child.

"They were very kind to me Bombur. You are lucky to have such a beautiful wife and daughter. I can only apologise for my kin's behavior. Lobelia has never been very polite in the first place but she sank to an all-time low today. Anyway, how many children do you have Bombur?"

Bombur smiled happily and spooned some soup into a small wooden bowl for Bilbo and put it on the Hobbit's plate and waited for Bilbo to taste the creamy and comforting chicken soup before he began speaking again. How Bombur had mastered the ability to talk and still decimate the contents of his plate Bilbo would never know but the sweet Dwarf's talking helped Bilbo eat the soup and bread and barely notice he was doing so.

"Sibrit is my youngest not even thirty yet and she's my only lass. The others are all boys, eleven of them. The oldest is slightly older than Prince Fili and he's taken after Sibreg and gone into glass blowing and crafting. The two after that were twins, both around Ori's age but they haven't chosen a skill yet. There were three more boys in the space of four years after that born so close together that they are always together and act more like one person than individuals, they followed after their Uncle Bofur and went into mining. There was a gap after that and then we had another three more boys after those ten years. Two of them have gone into weapons training and the third is studying to be a scribe like Master Ori.  
>Sibreg and I were going to stop then but we thought we'd like to try another time and see if we could get a girl. You see girls are normally strong in Sibreg's line so it was quite a surprise for both of us when every babe turned out to be a boy! No girl that time but another pair of boy twins. They aren't much older than Sibrit who was a pleasant and happy surprise so the three of them tend to be thick as thieves and always getting into mischief. Of course Sibrit is spoiled with all her older brother's being so protective of her and all. Her Uncles aren't too good at saying no to her either and Bofur's always bring her new wood toys and Bifur takes her to see new animals.<br>She thinks the world is her oyster and said to me the other day that she was going to marry Prince Kili. The poor Prince looked equally flattered and horrified as she followed him round for days on end as we packed up our home in the Blue Mountains and got ready to travel back to Erebor."

Bombur shook with laughter and Bilbo found himself shaking his head and chuckling at the image of Kili trying to run away from the little ginger Dwarrow-child with sticky fingers.

"Oh I can just see Kili running away from her!" Bilbo giggled and relaxed back into his chair.

"It was a sight." Bombur agreed and mopped up the last of his soup with a crust of bread. All the Dwarves had finished eating and were all sitting back in their seats with various expressions of satisfaction and fullness.

Bilbo leaned forward slightly and leaned on the table, his hands wrapping around a mug of freshly poured chamomile tea and he stared down the table at Thorin Oakenshield who held his gaze with a strong look.

"Now that you have pillaged my pantry once more," Bilbo began and sipped his tea to wet his abruptly dry mouth and sore throat. "Maybe you could tell me what has brought the Company of Thorin Oakenshield who travelled all the way to Erebor and fought many foes only to return and knock on my door in the middle of winter?"

Thorin stared at Bilbo but made no move to answer and so Balin sighed and began to speak.

"We travelled back to the Blue Mountains for many reasons Bilbo. Many of us wished to find our families and escort them to our reclaimed home once more whilst others wanted to get away from the bustle of our kingdom which is under much maintenance. We all have our own reasons for coming. But we were all agreed on one thing, we wished to come and visit you, our dear companion and friend and apologize for our treatment of you."

"I see." Bilbo said and sipped on his tea again. He was quite flummoxed at this turn of events. "How long were you planning on remaining in the Shire?"

His voice trembled at the thought of them leaving tomorrow or so soon and so abruptly after their arrival. They would come and make him happy and fill his smial with laughter and then they would leave and take his happiness with them and turn his hobbit hole into a silent and lonely place once more.

Balin glanced at Thorin but still the King said nothing nor did he avert his gaze from Bilbo. Dwalin who was sat further down the table growled and said something in Khuzdul that had the other Dwarves glancing nervously at Thorin as if expecting him to rise up in a rage. Thorin did not react however except to stand and walk out of the dining room without a single word or sound.

Dwalin grumbled again in Khuzdul and swigged down the rest of his ale, slamming the tankard back down on the table noisily.

"Stupid King." He muttered in Westron before pushing his chair back noisily across the floor boards and nodding briefly at Bilbo.

"If you'll excuse me Master Burglar, I have a King to knock some sense into." Dwalin scowled and strode from the room his booted feet thudding loudly on the carpeted floors of Bag End and Bilbo and the others heard the front door open and two pairs of feet leave the smial.

Kili whistled loudly at all this.

"I bet Dwalin hands Uncle his arse."

Fili nodded in agreement as did most of the other Dwarves.

"I don't suppose any of you are going to explain what that was all about?" Bilbo said and received nothing but mutterings and coughs and averted gazes. "Well keep your secrets, but at least tell me how long you plan on remaining in Hobbiton? After all I'd have thought you could not leave Erebor without a King or Princes?"

Balin shook his head.  
>"Princess Dis is acting Regent until Thorin returns. As to how long we will remain in Hobbiton, well it really depends on Thorin but he has said we will remain as long as you are comfortable with us staying in the Shire."<p>

"Oh." Bilbo said pleasantly surprised. "Well you cannot travel in the winter. It would not be pleasant, not pleasant at all. You must stay until the end of the Winter Festival at least! Now have you arranged sleeping arrangements or do we need to sort that now?"

The Dwarves all looked surprised at Bilbo's sudden vivaciousness and renewed energy. Since their arrival they had noticed their Hobbit looking nervous, worried, tense and unwell. They had worried that at any given moment he would keel over again but now; despite his pale skin, tired look and dull hair that was not shining with the copper hues they all recalled so fondly, there was a sparkle in his eyes and a slight glimmer of colour in his cheeks.

"We don't want to cause you any trouble Mr Bilbo." Dori said worriedly.

"Nonsense! You are guests in the Shire and what's more you are my dear friends! You will stay with me if you have not already organised somewhere to reside for the Winter Festival."

Bilbo pushed his chair back and plucked the blanket Ori had given him early from his lap. The large piece of woven threads was large enough for him to wrap around his shoulders like a cape and bury his chin and nose in too. It wasn't that Bilbo was cold, in fact he felt so very warm and happy at this moment, but that he wanted to hide the tremors in his hands and legs that were the result of both exhaustion and excitement.

"Come on then!" He said and the Dwarves surged to their feet. "Now will you all need a place to sleep?"

"I won't Bilbo." Bombur said and waddled after the Hobbit into the hallway. "I had best be getting back to Sibreg and my little ones. We're all sleeping in a house at the edge of town, one of the widows is putting us up."

"Very well." Bilbo said. "What about Gloin and Nori?"

"Gloin will be staying with Gimli and his wife. Nori will find a bed somewhere. He may even sneak in here in the small hours and sleep on the sofa." Balin offered to Bilbo and the Hobbit nodded in understanding.

Nori had always managed to find the oddest of places to fall asleep in or on during their Quest. Once Bilbo had found him asleep on a window ledge on the tallest tower of Rivendell. It had been several levels high and the door to the tower had been locked as Bilbo had discovered when he tried to open it. How Nori had gotten up so high Bilbo had dreaded to think. The other odd place the Company had found Nori asleep in had been a barrel in Bard's home when theyhad hidden from the Master's men. The thief had jumped into the barrel and hidden, as had the rest of the Company, when the Master's guards came calling to Bard's house. When the guards had left however Nori had not emerged for several long minutes and it was only when they began to search for him Dori had found him curled up at the bottom of a barrel that had once held food or water fast asleep. Bilbo's sofa would be mighty comfier and Bilbo asked Dori to put a blanket out in the living room for when Nori did come round.

"The rest of you will be staying here?" Bilbo said hopefully and he stared up at the Dwarves with a heartbreakingly anticipative and nervous look. Fili and Kili's arms twitched and they lunged forward and wrapped their Hobbit in a tight but gentle embrace, burying their heads in Bilbo's shoulders.

"Of course we will Bilbo." Balin said tenderly and the Company made various noises of agreement and smiled at Bilbo.

"Right then." Bilbo said and patted Fili and Kili on their heads before leading the Company down and further into Bag End than they had ever gone before.

The Hole under the Hill truly did go deep under the hill and there were several rooms that were for guests that had not been used in a long time. Bilbo led Dwarves to rooms where there were different varieties of beds.

Dori and Ori went in a room with a large double bed that was for Hobbit couples but would do for the two brothers as did Fili and Kili. Bofur and Bifur were placed in a room a few doors down that had two single beds that were large enough for Hobbits and would just fit the Dwarves. Balin and Oin agreed to share a room and the two older Dwarves went in next to Bifur and Bofur. The rooms that lay between Bofur and Bifur's and Fili and Kili's rooms were two bathrooms and a linen cupboard and Bilbo showed the Dwarves the fresh linens that they could put on their beds and the towels that were stacked neatly at the bottom of the cupboard.

The rooms that remained were a room intended for use by one of the Big Folk, a room for Faunts that had several small cot-like beds and Bilbo quickly explained that he often had his young nephew and some of Bell's children stay over when their parents needed a reprieve, and a single bedroom that had once, many years ago been Bilbo's own room.

"Well…" Bilbo said thoughtfully. "I suppose Thorin and Dwalin could have the Big Folk room and Nori the single?"

"Ah no. Thorin and Dwalin would kill each other in their sleep. Thorin doesn't sleep well with anyone next to him, lad doesn't trust anyone enough to do that save for Fili and Kili but they haven't slept with their Uncle since they were Dwarflings. No one has been in Thorin's bed since they were young. Not since he was attacked when he was a working Blacksmith in the years after our exile from Erebor. Nasty business that but it left Thorin unable to sleep with someone in the same bed as him." Balin said in a low voice to Bilbo and the Hobbit reared back in surprise.

As far as Bilbo's knowledge went Thorin had been able to sleep perfectly well when he and Bilbo had shared a bed. In fact the King Under the Mountain had been a bit of a cuddle monster and Bilbo had woken one morning to find himself wrapped up in Thorin's arms and pulled on top of the Dwarf's wide chest.

Bilbo blushed lightly but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Could Dwalin and Nori share?"

Balin chuckled and shook his head.

"Dwalin and Nori have put aside their differences since we reclaimed Erebor. In fact they work as a team now. Dwalin is Thorin's bodyguard and Nori is the Spymaster and the King's Shadow unofficially of course, wouldn't do for any enemies or potential assassins to know who holds the position of controlling the spy rings and the various gangs. Nori is a double threat too because he is the King's Shadow."

Bilbo frowned at all this information. He felt rather uncomfortable at the thought that anyone still wished the King Under the Mountain harm.

"What does the King's Shadow do?" The Hobbit asked Balin as they stood outside the single bedroom. Bilbo had opened the doors to both rooms and Balin had lit candles and a fire in both to chase off the chill that had settled in the rooms so long unused.

"The King's Shadow is a secret bodyguard, Nori should theoretically know of any assassination plot or attack before it happens unless it is a spontaneous event. In the case of a plot Nori would let it play out until he had enough information and then he would remove the threat to the King. Nori is also always present at any meeting or event Thorin attends as either an attendant or as a shadow in the wall, ready to take out any aggressor with stealth weapons so that the death of the would be assailant cannot be traced back to Thorin."

Bilbo swallowed nervously at the idea of Nori throwing his thin daggers or his poisoned needles from a hidden gap in the throne room of Erebor.

"Dwalin and Nori actually get along quite well now they are on the same side of the law now. Before Dwalin was always trying to prevent Nori from committing crimes or trying to arrest him but now Nori has a full pardon and is working to protect Thorin and the line of Durin they both have a common ground. They also enjoy discussing brutal ways to kill or maim enemies so I wouldn't go sitting in on any of their conversations Bilbo, it's quite off-putting." Balin wrinkled his nose in distaste and Bilbo smiled faintly.

An unexpected wave of tiredness hit the Hobbit in a flash and Bilbo found he was wavering unsteadily on his feet. Oin who had joined Balin and Bilbo for their conversation pounced on Bilbo and began nudging and prodding the Hobbit slightly down the hallway towards his own bedroom.

"Bed laddie. You need your rest." Oin bustled into Bilbo's room and put an extra log on the fire and pulled the curtains over to keep the chill and the morning light out. Then the Healer turned and began assisting Bilbo out of his clothes in a very medical and business-like manner.

Bilbo was too tired to do much more than protest weakly but Oin left Bilbo some privacy by putting the Hobbit's night shirt on before he pulled his underpants down. Bilbo felt like a fauntling again being undressed and put to bed by someone who cared for him.

"Take a sip of this Bilbo." Oin held up a small brown bottle and tipped it to Bilbo's mouth. A bitter tasting liquid that made Bilbo want to stick his tongue out or drink something sweet to wash away the taste.

"What is that? It tastes foul." Bilbo asked tiredly. He clambered up into bed without any further encouragement from Oin and the Dwarf pulled the blankets up over the Hobbit who was struggling to grip the fluffy fabric of his sheets with his bandaged fingers.

"Juice from a poppy. It'll help you sleep and dull any pain you feel from your hands. Just enough to give you a peaceful night's sleep. Anymore and you may not wake up in the morning or you could get sick on it and want it all the time."

Bilbo shuddered and stared up at Oin through his eyelashes as his eyelids slowly slid shut.

"Sounds horrible, like Dragon Sickness."

"Aye laddie. It can be like Dragon Sickness but you don't need to fret about that now. You just rest and get a good night's sleep and we'll all see you in the morning."

Bilbo nodded and turned his head to the side already drifting off to sleep in a far happier state than he had been in a while.

The smell of Dwarf lingered in his bedroom and Bilbo blinked muzzily when he felt something in his bed sheets that had not been there the previous night. Blinking owlishly and fighting back sleep Bilbo quested around his bed with his bandaged fingers until he found the source of the lump.

A dark blue coat, soft and warm and lined with dark grey fur.

"Thorin's coat." Bilbo murmured and then pressed his nose to it after glancing around as if expecting Thorin to suddenly pop out of the woodwork and seize the garment. Bilbo inhaled deeply and relaxed further into his plush and warm bed.

The Hobbit drifted off to sleep cuddling the King Under the Mountain's coat to him like a teddy and his last conscious thought before the Sandman took him was that whilst the coat was nice it was incomparable to the real thing…

* * *

><p>*Winter*Festival*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please leave a review if you liked it, hated it, want more Thilbo, less Thilbo, more Dwarves, more Fauntlings etc!  
>This fic is making my fingers sore. I just keep typing new ideas and fragments up! It will get happier I promise. The next chapters are going to focus on Bilbo and his interactions with each of the Company. Each Dwarf will probably have his own chapter and a different scenario with Bilbo or with Hobbits in general.<br>I was so pleased with the response this garnered in only a couple of days! I'm hoping to be able to post at least three chapters during this week. It depends on how college goes as this is my last week before the Christmas holidays and I will be spending the entirety of Thursday night/Friday morning in the cinema watching the Hobbit trilogy back to back in 3D! SO EXCITED! BOTFA is going to destroy me; I have bought a box of tissues especially because I'm going to be weeping like a child at 2am in the morning at the ending. Guaranteed tears!  
>Then Friday I will be travelling on a train for 6 hours so plenty of time to write but it will be at 4am in the morning so no promises!<p>

**Thanks to:**  
><span><strong>LILEVILONE96<strong>- Bilbo makes me sad too. I've been writing his depressing moments whilst listening to some of the sadder tracks from the Middle Earth films soundtracks so that is why it is heavy on angst. Bilbo will be fixed though! It might take thirteen more chapters but by the end of this fic he will be a happy Hobbit again! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
><span><strong>CarlisleLuva4Eva<strong>  
><span><strong>Wraven<strong>- I hope you weren't laughing at sad Bilbo! But I'm glad that something in the fic was humorous! Hopefully there will be more funny bits!  
><span><strong>SakuraDragomir <strong>– Thanks, I don't think I'm that good of a writer though, at least not when it comes to the Hobbit fandom. Bilbo will get better eventually, hopefully, probably? Thorin and Co. won't be leaving the Shire until Bilbo is back to full health so there will be plenty of Dwarves and plenty of yummy food descriptions.


	3. Ori and the Fauntling Following

**A/N:** Thank you for all the follows/favourites! I hadn't expected such a reaction for this fic in so short a space of time! As always please Read and Review!

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Hobbit:<strong>  
><span><strong>A Dwarf is for Life not Just for Christmas<strong>

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Ori and the Fauntling Following**_

* * *

><p>Ori liked to believe that he was special. He could fight well enough but did not have a taste for violence unless his family and friends were in trouble. He could engrave a bead and knew some small blacksmith skills but he was no great proficient, just enough to get by tending his few weapons. He was not a miner, although he had stone sense like all Dwarves he could only hear the stone when it was pointed out to him unlike Bofur or Bifur who could instantly sense the veins of precious jewels or gold that ran like streams through otherwise unimportant stone. He had no particular skill for working as a jeweller having an eye for beauty but unable to create his own beauty.<p>

What Ori could do however was read, write and draw. He loved to do all three unlike many of his kin and people. Ori could remember facts and stories after only hearing or reading them once. Drawing was a skill that had come naturally to him from the time he was old enough to stand on his own two feet and pick up a stick and draw in the dirt. Even to this day Ori could still remember in exact detail what his mother's face looked like even though she had left when he was barely twenty years old (Ori never told Dori that he had several drawings of their mother tucked away in a metal box under his bed).

Ori also liked to think that he was cleverer or at least used his mind more than some of his kin. Of course he could be impulsive and hot-headed and make brash decisions but he could also think logically and was not always ruled by his emotions unlike many of the Company.  
>So this was how Ori woke the first morning in Bag End, curled up in the bed with Dori facing him still fast asleep. Luckily the double bed was along the centre of the wall and so the younger Dwarf was not forced to climb over his big brother in order to leave the warm sheets and pad outside the bedroom with his trusty notebook and pencil in hand.<p>

The Hobbit hole was silent, save for the occasional rumbling snore that emanated from behind several of the doors where Dwarves lay slumbering. Save for this noise Ori could not hear anything else, not the crackle of a fire, nor the sound of birdsong or even the sound of the wind that had begun howling at some point in the night as the snowstorm had settled into the Shire.

It was as if a blanket had fallen over Bag End keeping all sound out.

Ori padded through to the living room and noticed the rolled up, sausage like shape of someone sleeping on the sofa. A plate covered in crumbs and a bowl emptied of soup sat on the table next to the chair and Ori peered round to see his other brother's boots neatly tucked in under the sofa so as not to trip any unsuspecting Dwarf or Hobbit. Ori was not quite quiet enough however and Nori the Thief woke as his brother stepped further into the room towards the fireplace.

Fortunately for Ori however Nori knew well enough now the feelings and sensations that he felt and heard when someone he trusted was nearby and so didn't pull a blade or poisoned needle and aim it at the younger Dwarf.

"Morning." Ori said softly and knelt next to the fireplace and began scraping the ashes out of the hearth and dumping them in the brass bucket nearby that was for that very purpose.

"Morning little brother." Nori said and yawned, stretching and wincing as his back clicked loudly. "Not as young as I once was. That or I'm getting spoilt from nice soft beds. Time was a kip on a plump sofa like this would have been a luxury, now my back feels like I've been sleeping on pebbles."

Ori shook his head amusedly.

"You can sleep anywhere like a babe. You're just getting old." Ori teased and ducked when Nori threw a coaster that lay on the side table at him. Nori glared at him in mock-anger before getting up and stretching again. The older Dwarf gathered up some of the logs that lay stacked neatly in a basket to the right of the fireplace and put them in the grate along with some wispy pieces of hay and other odds and sods. The two brothers glanced around looking for matches and finally found them on a bookshelf to the right of the fireplace.

Soon they had a fire raging in all the main rooms but they hadn't gone into Bilbo's study. Ori had peeked his head round and marvelled at all the books within the room and his fingers had twitched with desire to go in and pluck books from the shelves and delve through the pages and allow his mind to absorb as much information as possible.

"Maybe Bilbo will let you go in later today if you ask nicely little brother." Nori suggested and dragged the younger Dwarf back towards the hall. "For now let's find out why it's so damn quiet in this place. I mean, Hobbits aren't as rambunctious as Dwarves but this is ridiculous. They must have had both breakfasts by now in other Hobbit holes so I'd have thought that they'd be up making noise by now."

The two brothers approached the front door in their socked feet and both furrowed their brows at the cold that seemed to be emanating from the door. Ori glanced at Nori in puzzlement and the thief shrugged his shoulders.

"Only one thing for it."

The tri-point mohawk Dwarf strode forward (his teeth chattering slightly but Ori wouldn't tell anyone) and unlocked the front door and pulled it open wide. Only to be buried by the sudden influx of snow.

Ori yelped loudly and leapt back as Nori was covered in the soft powder before suddenly realising that Nori wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Nori!" Ori squealed and dived into the mass of snow and began digging with his hands where he thought his brother should be. He managed to shovel great handfuls of snow away before a large hand pushed its way up out of the snow and Ori grabbed it and tugged his brother out.

"Mahal's Balls!" Nori swore as he shivered as snow had managed to creep into every part of his clothes and was trickling down his back, in his hair, between his toes and in his underpants. 'Little Nori' was not appreciating the cold, not at all and Nori jumped up and down cursing and swearing as he tried to warm his cold body up.

All of a sudden from the doorway came a high-pitched voice.

"What does Mahal's Balls mean?"

Both Dwarves swung round with their fists raised and ready for trouble only to become very confused when there was no one there. They stared out into the front porch but could see no sign of anyone.

"Down here." The voice came again and was accompanied by a strong and brisk tug on Ori's knitted cardigan.

Ori peered down and his eyes widened at the sight of a fauntling. Small, pale-skinned and with big blue eyes peeking out from under the crimson coloured hat with a bobble. A thick scarf of the same colour was thoroughly wrapped around his neck and covered the majority of his face up to his nose and little gloves poked out of the brown winter coat.

Both Nori and Ori noted with some interest the boots the Hobbitling was wearing. Small little boots far less sturdy than the boots Dwarflings wore and the Hobbit boots had little tufts of soft white fur poking out from the top.

"Why are you in Bag End? Are you stealing Bilbo's silverware?" The Faunt's voice grew stern and Ori bit his lip at how adorable and serious the little Hobbit was attempting to sound. Nori spluttered and gasped and Ori wondered whether his brother always reacted in situations that way, he couldn't think it would be good for Nori if he got caught red-handed to splutter and gasp like a landed fish.

Giggling slightly Ori crouched down so he could look the fauntling in the eyes and answered back just as seriously.

"We aren't thieves. We are guests of Master Baggins. My name is Ori and this is my older brother Nori. May we have the pleasure of learning your name young Master Hobbit?"

The small Hobbit puffed up visibly with pride and excitement at being treated like a proper grown-up.

"My name is Frodo Baggins. My Uncle Bilbo is the Master of Bag End and the Head of the Baggins family. He said he would look after me today while Mum and Da finished getting things done for the Winter Festival."

"I see."Ori said sagely. The young Dwarf 'hmmmed' to himself as if in deep thought and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"What's wrong? Is Uncle Bilbo okay? He hasn't been himself lately, he's not sick is he?!" Frodo asked worriedly and trotted further into the smial, past the two strange Dwarves and removed his coat and hat and gloves as he went. Unlike the Dwarves however who would just dump their belongings where they fell Frodo hung his coat up on the small peg that sat beneath the coat rack and placed his hat, scarf and gloves in a neat pile on the bench below that. His boots were taken off and neatly placed next to all the other Dwarf boots without a second glance and the fauntling took off down the hallway towards Bilbo's room.

"Wait Master Frodo." Ori cried and leapt up to chase after the fauntling hoping to stop the young hobbit from waking the older hobbit. There was no need however as Bilbo's bedroom door swung open and a fully dressed Bilbo walked out and swept Frodo up into both arms as if his hands were not injured at all.

Frodo giggled in delight and buried his face in his Uncle's neck.

"Look what I found Ori!" Bilbo crowed. "A tiny Burglar!"

"I'm not a Burglar! I'm a Hobbit! A Hobbit from the Shire! It's me Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo squealed and wrapped his arms around the older Hobbit's neck and pulled back to stare into his Uncle's face.

"Why I don't believe it!" Bilbo said incredulously and winked at Ori who was watching the interaction with twitching fingers that longed to pick up his notebook and pencil and sketch the scene. "It cannot be young Frodo Baggins?! You must have grown a whole half inch since I last laid eyes on you! And you must have been eating your Dad's pies again because you feel so heavy I might drop you!"

Bilbo staggered forward and groaned exaggeratedly as if the fauntling's weight was almost too much to bear. Neither Hobbit noticed the doors creaking open in the hallway behind them, nor the large Dwarven noses that poked out or the eyes that gleamed in delight at the sight of a child.

"Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo squealed and clung on harder to his Uncle's neck. Ori made to step forward when he caught Bilbo's wince of pain as his bandaged hands supported the fauntling's weight but Bilbo winked at the young scribe and Ori remained where he was.

"I think I can manage to get you to the kitchen at least my boy. Have you had second breakfast yet?" Bilbo asked. Frodo shook his head emphatically and grinned delightedly at his Uncle.

"Not yet. Ma and Pa wanted to get jobs done sooner so they only gave me first breakfast and then walked me up here. Uncle Bilbo, why are their Dwarves in your smial?"

Frodo grew nervous and shy as his keen eyes suddenly noticed the Dwarves who had ventured from their bedrooms at the pealing laughter of a child and the delighted cries of Bilbo.

The young faunt wound a nervous hand into his Uncle's brown locks and pulled hard. Bilbo hissed and lightly began to bounce Frodo on his hip, soothing the faunt. Even though Frodo was no longer considered a very young faunt he could still be quite shy and insecure around many new faces.

"Well Frodo. These are my friends, the ones with whom I went on my Adventure with. They can introduce themselves over second breakfast and you can learn all about them and about their home Under the Mountain. Nori do shut that door, you're letting all the heat out." Bilbo said off-hand and carried Frodo through the hallway to the kitchen.

All the Dwarves glanced down at the front door where Nori was still stood with the door wide open and a massive pile of snow around him, staring open-mouthed at the place where the faunt had been.

"Oh dear, I think the faunt broke him." Ori sighed.

* * *

><p>*Winter*Festival*<p>

* * *

><p>Bilbo's dining room had never witnessed such a scene. Eleven Dwarves eating with amazing manners and stunning silence whilst sneaking glances at the head of the table where Bilbo and Frodo sat eating and chatting merrily.<p>

"Uncle Bilbo why are all the Dwarves staring at us?"

"I'm afraid I don't know Frodo. One would think they'd never seen a child before. Have you finished your breakfast? Good boy, go on and play in the living room for a bit until the others get here then you can all have lunch."

"Okay Uncle Bilbo. Will the Dwarves play with me?"

Bilbo glanced at the Dwarves who were looking equally excited and terrified at the prospect.

"Maybe later Frodo."

The faunt pouted slightly and slid down off the chair and trotted off to the living room, pulling out a book that was hand-bound and laid down on the floor near the fire and began to read quietly to himself, his lips mouthing the words and his brow furrowing at certain words that were unfamiliar to him.

Ori glanced around the table and then seeing no one making any move to speak he coughed and fiddled with his fingerless gloves.

"So Bilbo, how many faunts are there going to be?"

Bilbo glanced up from his plate and watched as the Dwarves seemed to lean in, in anticipation. The Hobbit wrinkled his nose quizzically and dropped his spoon into his porridge and scooped out a small sized portion and chewed thoughtfully.

"Well, Frodo of course, Bell's children so Hamson, Halfred, Daisy, May, Samwise and Marigold. Then there's Rosie, Bowman and Nibs Cotton. You know I believe Samwise has a crush on Rosie Cotton so this should be interesting. Then there's Frodo's cousin Daisy Boffin and her friend Estella Bolger. Lastly the Took faunts: the twins Pimpernel and Pervinca, Pearl and Peregrin. So not too many for once."

Bilbo hummed happily, often his smial would be overrun with tiny Faunts but since his Adventure only a few came round and most of the time they were the children of good, decent Hobbits who only had good words for and about Bilbo. They were some of the most honest and kind-hearted Hobbits. Some were even family several times removed.

"Sorry, Master Baggins." Balin said in a shocked voice. "You mean to tell us that in an hour or so this Hobbit hole will have sixteen children in it?"

Bilbo nodded and finished his porridge. He picked up his cup of tea and sipped happily at the warm liquid. Dori always had been able to make a lovely cup of tea.

"Yes. Sixteen fauntlings all who need occupying and feeding and caring for, for the next few hours. After that most of them will be going home, readying themselves for the Winter Fete and the Feast of Fools that happen in the next couple of days. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin will probably stay over. Drogo and Primula, Frodo's parents are trying for another faunt, Sam likes spending time with Frodo when he visits so his parent's won't mind him staying over, Merry lives at Brandybuck Hall which is where the Feast of Fools will be happening so less faunts underfoot for a couple of nights is always good and Pippin is always happy to be amongst the lads for a while. Poor Pippin has eight sisters, eight older sisters besides the three coming today so time with other boys is good for him."

There was a loud crash as one of Bilbo's plates went crashing to the floor and smashed into several pieces. Spoons and forks hit the table with a clatter and Bilbo watched in amusement as Fili tipped back on his chair and lay staring up at the ceiling in shock.

"Goodness me. What is with all this?" Bilbo asked in horror.

"Well Laddie. We knew the Shire was a fertile land but we didn't realise you had this many children. Dwarf children are a rarity. Few Dwarf women and even fewer children. Our pregnancies are long and the child does not often survive. The idea of so many children in one place is a foreign idea to us and has, as you can see overwhelmed a few of our party."

Bilbo shook his head in disbelief. Dwarves. He would never understand them. So gruff, warriors, sometimes cold but also passionate and tender and caring.

A loud knock came from the front door and Bilbo sighed and rolled his shoulders as he stood. The Dwarves also rose to their feet and lunged towards the hallway like men starved of water.

"Steady!" Bilbo cried as they swept him down the hallway towards the door. A large pair of hands steadied the Hobbit as he wobbled in front of his door. Frodo had also run to the door when the knock came and was now clutching at Bilbo's trouser leg and shifting from foot to foot in excitement.

Bilbo glanced back and saw Thorin lift his hands away from the Hobbit's back and the Dwarf's face seemed to be slightly red.

"My thanks." Bilbo murmured and then pulled the front door open.

As Bilbo had said there would be fifteen fauntlings stood on Bilbo's doorstep. Some of their parents all stood further down the steps behind them and many gaped at the sight of Bilbo's guests. Eglantine Took almost dropped her umbrella at the sight of so many Dwarves. Hamfast Gamgee grinned widely. The Gamgee family all knew beforehand of Bilbo's guests having heard the tale of his Adventure only the day before and Bell had come rushing back down that evening giggling about the Dwarves in Bilbo's house. Lily Cotton and her brood were visiting relatives up from Bywater and Bilbo had offered to mind the faunts while Lily caught up with her sisters for a while.

"Come in, Come in!" Bilbo said and stood aside to let the faunts enter his home. The Dwarves parted like water before the awed and intrigued faunts and they towered over the adult Hobbits who came in half expecting the Dwarves to leap upon them.

"Mr Bilbo. Glad to see you up and about. We were mighty worried we were after the events of yesterday. I believe little Marigold has something for you." Hamfast picked up his youngest and cradled her in his arms. She in turn had a small paper packet clasped in one hand and her thumb was shoved into her mouth and spit was running down over the paper.

"Really?" Bilbo said in a surprised voice. "A present for me? And it's not even your birthday Marigold. And it isn't Yule Day yet! How wonderful."

Marigold giggled and pulled her thumb out of her mouth in order to brandish the packet in Bilbo's face and accidentally wipe spit all over Bilbo's curls. The Head of the Baggins family however was used to young faunts and sticky fingers and he didn't flinch as the wet packet slapped him on the cheek.

Bilbo took the packet with his bandaged fingers and pulled it open and smiled. A bunch of winter flowers had been tied in a posy and the smell of winter and spices filled Bilbo's nose.

"Thank you." Bilbo put the posy back in the paper bag and then turned his attention to the adult Hobbits who were standing on the front porch. Lily and Eglantine were smiling at the sight of Bilbo's full smial. They hadn't seen Bilbo looking so peaceful in a while.

"You sure you're alright to mind all the children today? Bell mentioned your hands were burnt. I can take my four if you need a few less children to care for." Eglantine shrugged as her children began to whine and Pippin clutched Merry's shoulder.

"Mum! I don't want to go, I want to stay with Frodo and Sam and Merry and Bilbo! I don't want to spend the whole day with my sisters!" Pippin shuddered and yelped as Pearl raised a fist at her brother.

"Why you little!"

"Enough Pearl. Leave your brother alone." Bilbos' voice was stern but kind. "Eglantine it's fine. You all go on and spend time with your families or preparing for the Winter Festival. I know you all have jobs and things to do."

The adult Hobbits chuckled as the faunts dived into Bag End with a chorus of whoops and joyous cries.

"Mind my vases!" Bilbo squawked and grinned nervously at the parents who were all looking at Bilbo with knowing and amused eyes. The parents watched as Bilbo seemed to wilt slightly under their gazes and Eglantine chuckled.

"Got to go!" Bilbo said as there was a loud crash and a wail and Bilbo shut the door and scrambled down the Hobbit Hole.

To his bemusement however he found the situation had already been sorted. The chair which had been sent crashing to the floor had been righted. The poor faunt who had been crushed under the chair, Nibs Cotton, was being comforted by Dori who was wiping the faunt's tears away with strong but kind fingers. Balin and Dwalin had brought the culprits to the side, Hamson, Halfred and Pimpernel and Pervinca who had been arguing about some nonsense or other.

The rest of the faunts were sat on the floor with the Dwarves and were thoroughly interrogating the hardened warriors who were spilling secrets and answers as if a Balrog was chasing them.

Bilbo leaned against the door frame with a bemused smile. Pippin and Merry seemed to have taken a shine to Fili and Kili and Bilbo winced at the concept of four pranksters roaming the halls of his smial.

Marigold had cuddled up with Thorin of all people and Bilbo felt his heart twinge at the sight of the stoic and occasionally grumpy Dwarf carefully holding the tiny faunt in his arms and her small hand buried in the wealth of his beard and her eyes taking in his face with curiosity. Frodo and Sam too were snuggled up with the Dwarf King and Bilbo glanced around for Ori.

The young Dwarf was sat in the edge of the room with his sketchbook in hand and was furiously sketching and glancing up only to take in the room and gain more details and emotions.

"Quite a sight is it not?" Bilbo said softly and sat down next to the young Dwarf. Ori grunted his agreement and used his thumb to smudge a line slightly, blurring a shadow into the face of the Dwarf King. Ori already had the occupants of the room situated and the walls and floor had been sketched in. Now the scribe was adding in details to the faces of faunts and Dwarves.

"I have never seen anything so wonderful." Ori gushed. "Even Dwalin seems to be relaxing. It's been such a long time since any of us relaxed, not since the Bat-"

Ori bit of his sentence and glanced worriedly at Bilbo. To his horror the Hobbit had gone deathly pale and was clutching at his chest and wheezing as his breath seemed to be stuck.

"Bilbo!" Ori cried and immediately gained the attention of the room. Thorin was up from the couch and striding across the room, with Marigold still clutched in his arms, in seconds.

"Bilbo?" He said worriedly as he knelt before the Hobbit and raised a worn hand to cup the Hobbit's face.

"Out the way!" Oin came over and took in Bilbo's pale face and harsh pants. "Head between your legs lad and just concentrate on Thorin's voice."

Oin pressed Bilbo's head down between his knees and rubbed the Hobbit's back in slow and firm circles, soothing the tense and locked muscles in Bilbo's back. Every muscle in his body was tense and ready to spring into action as if Bilbo was contemplating fighting off invisible or unknown assailants.

Thorin glanced at Oin who nodded for the Dwarf King to begin talking to Bilbo. Ori decided at that moment that it was time for the fauntlings to be taken away and distracted and the scribe reached for Marigold who easily left Thorin's grasp and the Dwarf King nodded briefly in acknowledgement.

Ori led the faunts who were all glancing back worriedly towards where Bilbo was sat with Thorin and Oin towards the dining room which was the only room he knew had enough space for Dwarves and faunts alike even if some of the faunts would have to sit on the table.

"Mister Ori?" Ori felt a tug on his scarf and glanced down to see a worried and upset looking Frodo Baggins.

"Yes Master Frodo?" Ori smiled and held Marigold tighter to his chest as she attempted to wriggle out of his hold and back towards Thorin and Bilbo.

"Is Uncle Bilbo dying?" Frodo's bottom lip quivered and his eyes welled up with tears as did several of the other faunts who were clutching onto Dwarven trousers and hands. Some of the younger faunts like Pippin, Daisy and Nibs whimpered and clamoured until they were picked up and carried by strong and warm Dwarven hands.

Dwalin found himself carrying Pippin who had crept away from Merry, Fili and Kili and now had his small hands entwined in Dwalin's beard and was nuzzling his nose on the tattooed Dwarf's shoulder, probably wiping snot all over Dwalin's shoulder. The famed warrior said nothing and merely patted the small faunt on the back. Dwalin might not look like the cuddliest or friendliest Dwarf but many people didn't realise that he had helped Thorin and Dis raise Fili and Kili and was well used to tears and snot by now. In fact Dwalin had a big heart and the sight of a crying child was often enough to make him cry.

"No Master Frodo, Bilbo is not dying. He's just having something we Dwarves call a panic attack. It happens sometimes after a Dwarf has experienced something scary or upsetting and some things can act as causes for a Dwarf to become scared or frightened even if they are in a safe and warm place."

"Master Bilbo ain't no Dwarf!" Hamson said petulantly as the older Dwarves ushered him and his fellows into the dining room and up onto seats or the table. The faunts whilst given permission to sit on the polished wooden table made sure to keep their feet dangling off the edge rather than dirtying it with any mud that may have snuck between their toes.

"No he isn't." Ori said as he found himself seated at the head of the table with little Marigold snuggling into his warm woollen cardigan. "But he has seen some pretty amazing and very scary things. What has Bilbo told you of his Adventure?"

Even Ori seemed to be putting emphasis on 'Adventure' now as that seemed to be the most common way of describing Bilbo's flight of fancy in the Shire. The word both magnified and belittled the actual events Ori felt, it made the whole quest seem wondrous and daring and filled it with hope and expectation but at the same time simplified it and didn't hint at the horror that they had seen nor the torment that had occurred.

"He told me about his Adventure when he came over for supper a few times." Frodo offered meekly from where he was sat on the table between Fili and Kili who both had their hands being gripped by the faunt in comfort.

"He told us the whole story yesterday." Hamson said and his siblings nodded except for Sam who blushed and mumbled that he had fallen asleep.

"Well did he tell you about the Battles we had?" Ori asked softly. Of course he wasn't planning on telling these young faunts everything but he did want to tell them that battles, wars, fighting wasn't as glorious or spectacular as the stories of old made out.

"Not much. He said that there was a big fight after you reached the mountain." Hamson said.

"That there were horrible creatures called orcs who wanted to take it from King Thorin." Daisy Gamgee or as she preferred to be known 'Dee Gee' offered and then May took over.

"Mr Bilbo said that the King and the Princes died though. You aren't dead."

The Gamgees all turned to look at Fili and Kili whose mouths had dropped open in horror and they were staring at each other with panicked and worried looks.

"Dearie me." Balin mumbled from where he sat next to Ori. "That'd explain why Master Baggins was so shocked to see Thorin on his doorstep never mind Fili and Kili and the rest of us. He didn't know we'd all made it out of the Battle alive. I wonder whose fault that was."

Ori quickly saw the worry and upset faunts becoming even more so and leapt in to quickly distract them.

"Nori could you get my bag from my room?" He asked loudly and the Thief nodded before slipping quietly from the room.

"Well now." Ori said loudly. All eyes turned to him including those of his fellow Dwarves and Ori resisted the urge to whimper and hide behind Marigold. It wasn't often Ori held the attention of more than a few Dwarves let alone the Company who was so dear to him but Ori grit his teeth and bucked up. This was something he was good at. Something that none of the other Dwarves in the Company had done or could do.

Nori came back into the room with Ori's bag and Ori gratefully took the bag and began pulling books and parchment, quills and ink pots and pencils from it.

"Pass the paper and pencils around would you?" He asked Nori again and the Dwarf widened his eyes in understanding before handing each faunt, save for Marigold who was far too young, paper and a pencil.

"Some of you have heard of Master Bilbo's Adventure but now I'm going to tell you it from a Dwarf's perspective."

"What's pers…perspe..." Bowman Cotton stumbled over the word and blushed as some of the other faunts giggled at his mispronunciation.

"Perspective. It means from a different point of view. You've heard the story from Master Bilbo so now you are going to hear it from how I saw it. A different perspective."

Noises of understanding came from the faunts and vigorous nodding and muttering went on before they settled down to listen to Ori. The Company however watched in amazement as Ori began to talk and the faunts began to listen, the young Dwarf's voice and story-telling entrancing them and making them lean forward to listen keenly or clutch each other or the nearest Dwarf in shock.

Ori's books contained various pictures of things from their journey. There were detailed illustrations of the Dwarf settlement in the Blue Mountains which is where the Dwarves story began, sketches of the rooms in Bag End and the view of the Shire from the front door of Bilbo's smial. Trees and flowers that they had passed on their way out of the Shire and further on their journey. Rivendell had a whole two pages of Ori's sketchbook dedicated just to the vista which had greeted them when they burst from the tunnel after being chased by Wargs.

It was just as they were travelling through the Misty Mountains and Ori was showing the intrigued and slightly worried faunts a sketch of the Thunder Giants that Bombur suddenly bustled in and demanded that they clean the table off for lunch.

The Dwarves who had been listening just as intently as the faunts jumped at the appearance of the rotund and not particularly stealthy Dwarf's appearance. It said much for Ori's story-telling that even the most seasoned warrior's nor their resident thief had noticed Bombur's arrival.

"You can carry on your story after lunch." Bombur said kindly but sternly. Having many mouths to feed himself he knew what hunger could do to a young tummy and the last thing they needed with Bilbo resting was faunts losing their focus and curiosity and tearing around Bag End like Rhosgobel rabbits.

"I've made a bacon and egg pie and cooked up some nice winter vegetables and some bread for you all. Now who can tell me where the plates are? Can someone else get the cutlery? Napkins? Cups? Jugs?"

As he spoke Bombur pointed to a Dwarf and a faunt and the pairs went about gathering the necessary things for laying the table for lunch. Rosie and Dori were very careful about placing cloth mats down so that the table wouldn't get scratched. Daisy Boffin and Nori carried plates from the storage room and began putting them on the table with Nori being very conscious of setting a good example to the small faunt who had to stand on the chairs just to reach the table and didn't fling the plates around like he would normally when setting the table. Dwalin and Pippin and Balin and Bowman carried in jugs full of winter juice and water and put them down, well Balin and Dwalin did with Bowman carrying a slightly smaller jug. Poor Pippin tried to help but the jugs were all far too big and too heavy for such a small faunt but he was satisfied with helping Dwalin carry his jug (Ori's fingers had itched to sketch the sight of the warrior carrying the faunt who was carrying the jug and Dwalin's hand had also been wrapped around the jug so that there was no chance of dropping faunt or vessel). Bifur and Pearl had brought the cutlery in and laid it down next to the plates with the young Took chatting away happily to the mute Dwarf and him listening intently and grunting a vague noise of assent or dissent to her questions.

Frodo and Sam had commandeered Fili and Kili to help them with the napkins and so the two Dwarf princes found themselves collecting the linen cloths and folding them to very neat and precise instructions from the two young faunts. Never before had Ori seen the two Princes acting so seriously and concentrating so hard on something so menial and small.

Finally Bombur brought in the pie and the bowls with steaming veg, a pot of gravy and basket of cut and buttered bread being carried in by the two oldest faunts Hamson and Halfred. The last thing to go on the table were the cups which the twins Pervinca and Pimpernel handed to the Dwarf sat next to a fauntling and they proceeded to pour juice or water according to the faunt's preference.

Ori wondered in astonishment at how they had managed to fit ten fully grown (and more than fully grown in Bombur's case) Dwarves and sixteen fauntlings around the table but they had succeeded even if some faunts were perched in the laps of Dwarves and the Dwarves whose laps were occupied were eating over the heads of the faunts, being extremely careful not to drop hot food or gravy on their small heads.

It was a sight and a half and Ori found himself cuddling Marigold so tightly she squealed and giggled with laughter as he rubbed his large nose in her soft golden curls.

"This is quite the sight." A tired voice said from the doorway and the Company and Faunts turned to look at Bilbo who was leaning wearily against a concerned and nervous Thorin. Obviously Bilbo had come down from his panic attack but his nerves were shattered and his body weary once more.

Ori noticed with keen eyes the amount of weight Bilbo was putting on Thorin and how the Dwarf King was standing straight and tall with his arm wrapped tenderly but firmly around their Hobbit's waist.

"Indeed it is Master Baggins." Ori said and smiled. "Will you be joining us for lunch?"

Bilbo opened his mouth with an expression on his face that told everyone watching that he was about to refuse when Oin cut in.

"Of course the lad is going to eat. Get him a seat and a small bit of Bombur's pie. Vegetables too and a nice cup of tea wouldn't go amiss."

The Dwarves sprang into action, Bifur bringing in Uncle Mungo's antique chair which Bilbo sank into gratefully putting up no fight against sitting in an antiquity, Dori vanished into the kitchen to make tea and Bofur plated up some pie and veg and drizzled it with a small serving of gravy before putting it down in front of the Company's burglar.

Thorin too sat but on the opposite side of the table and watched intently as Bilbo sighed wearily and began to cut his pie and veg, slowly chewing each bite before cutting another.

Once satisfied that the Hobbit was eating Thorin and Oin began to eat the leftovers that remained, neither Dwarf particularly caring that their portions were as small as Bilbo's for they were much too concerned about Bilbo.

"Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo's voice rang out in the hushed silence that seemed to have fallen at the arrival of Bilbo and the Dwarf King. Indeed several of the faunts were staring at Bilbo and Thorin with awe and worship on their faces. The only one who didn't look star struck was young Frodo whose blue eyes nervously took in his Uncle's weary visage and pale skin.

"Yes Frodo?" Bilbo smiled weakly and ran a hand through the faunt's dark curls.

"Are you alright now?"

"Of course dear boy. Just a momentary affliction. Nothing to worry about. Master Oin here is one of the best Healers in all of Middle Earth. It seems he can raise the dead if he chose to."

Bilbo's words cut into the heart of every Dwarf gathered around the table and Fili and Kili flinched away from the older Hobbit. Thorin swallowed nervously and glanced around to see the grieved and wounded faces of his Company turning from his own. Not even Balin would look at the King.

"What do you mean Master Baggins?" Thorin rumbled finally. Bilbo shook his head and shovelled another forkful of pie into his mouth.

"It appears Thorin, that there was a misunderstanding about the full extent of your and the Princes' injuries." Balin began slowly and diplomatically.

"Uncle Bilbo thought you and Fili and Kili were dead." Frodo said bluntly and he stared at Thorin as the Dwarf King sprayed water across the table. Luckily there hadn't been too much liquid in his mouth and only his plate and a little bit of the table got splattered.

"Dead?" Thorin said hoarsely and he looked at Bilbo with haunted eyes.

"I think however lads, that might be a conversation you want to have later on and away from prying and young ears." Balin hurriedly said and gestured to the Company who were leaning forward trying to hear and to the faunts who were turning their gaze from Bilbo and Thorin as if they were watching a conker swing on a string.

"Good idea Master Balin." Ori said in a forcefully cheerful voice. "And I have to continue the story do I not children?"

There was a sudden clamouring as the faunts all begged Ori to continue his tale.

"Of course. Where was I?" Ori said relieved that neither Bilbo nor Thorin spoke against this suggestion.

Nibs Cotton gladly informed Ori of where he had gotten up to in the story and Ori began to weave his words once more leading the faunts down through Goblin Town, facing down Azog for the first time, soaring through the sky on giant eagles, dining with the giant shape shifter Beorn and his strange animals, through the dim and murky trees of Mirkwood and the enchanted river that sent any who touched it's waters into a deep slumber, through the cold but beautiful halls and dungeons of the Elf King, into Lake Town after a thrilling barrel ride and meeting a Bowman (which delighted the young faunt named Bowman who then professed that he would be learning to shoot a bow now so that he could be like Bard), finding the hidden door and waiting for Bilbo to return only to end up fighting a live dragon.

Bilbo had shuddered at the mention of Smaug and Dori had trotted away to collect Ori's blanket that the Hobbit had been wrapped up in the previous night. The faunts had been drawing throughout Ori's story and there were piles of parchment on the cleared table that had various imaginings of the things that Ori had been saying and describing newly pictured through the minds of the faunts.

Frodo had taken up residence on the seat next to his Uncle and was leaning into the older Hobbit's side and gently rubbing his little hand on Bilbo's arm every time he felt the bigger Hobbit shiver or shudder. Marigold had returned back to Thorin's arms and was listening to Ori talk with her hand woven into Thorin's beard and clutching one of his braids in her other hand. Ori even thought that the tip of the braid had made it into the Dwarf King's braid a couple of times.

When the Battle came around Ori glanced nervously at Bilbo wary of starting describing the Battle in case it sent Bilbo into a panic attack. Luckily for Ori Bilbo had fallen asleep and was curled up in the antique chair with Frodo wrapped up in his arms under the blanket. Frodo wasn't asleep but when he saw Ori glance in their direction the faunt seemed to suddenly age and become wiser than his young years.

"You can carry on Master Ori. Uncle Bilbo is fast asleep." Frodo said softly and glanced up at Bilbo's face. The old Hobbit looked far more relaxed than he had when he was awake. His face was smooth and free from worry and he looked younger than he had since the Adventure began.

Ori smiled softly at Frodo before carrying on. The Battle was a sore topic for all the Dwarves and some of them stiffened and flexed their hands as if grasping for weapons whilst others (Fili and Kili) rubbed at recently acquired scars and wounds that were only just healed.

The faunts' scribbling and drawing grew to a slow and a final deadly halt as Ori's story grew more sombre. Of course Ori didn't go into massive detail of how Azog tried to impale Fili, how Bolg slashed at Kili's face and then tried to behead the Dwarf Prince with a rusty chain. Nor did he mention how Thorin took blow after blow from Azog as they stood upon the frozen waterfall of Ravenhill. Nor how the pale orc had driven his bladed arm into the Dwarf King's chest and tried to carve a defiling 'A' into the King as he lay prone and dazed on the ice until Bilbo ran dazedly at the pale orc and cut Azog's arm with his trusty Sting. Ori glossed over how Thorin rose up when Bilbo was knocked aside and swung Orcrist up and sliced the orc's head from his neck.

Ori did try and impart how the battle wasn't glorious or spectacular. That it didn't end with all surviving. Tauriel had not made it to the end of the Battle. Nor had several of Bard's men. There had been other losses in the Dwarf army that Dain brought and Thranduil had lost so many elves to the hordes of orcs. Beorn the skin changer had lost an eye and an arm in the battle and Lord Gwaihir's eagles had reduced numbers after the Battle.

Even before the Battle there had been injuries and losses as Smaug burned Lake Town and set the water aflame. Little Tilda, Bard's youngest daughter had received horrible burns to her back and face and the entire Company had found themselves distraught at the disfigurement that the young girl bore so stoically and so innocently.

The faunts fell silent and some of the girls even shed a few tears for the tale.

"But King Thorin didn't die. Neither did Fili and Kili." Merry pointed out from his place between Bifur and the youngest prince.

"No they didn't. Their wounds kept them in a deep sleep for several months and we feared they would never wake until one day King Thorin woke and Prince Kili followed soon after. Prince Fili was the last to return to the waking world just in time to see his mother arrive at Erebor and the true work of reclaiming our mountain from the ravages of the dragon began."

Frodo wriggled out of his Uncle Bilbo's grasp and marched over to where Ori was.

"How come none of you ever wrote to Uncle Bilbo? You made him sad, you made him think Thorin and the princes were dead. You are all horrible." Frodo's eyes spilled with tears as the true realisation of what could have happened to his eccentric, odd but beloved Uncle Bilbo settled in.

"I can only apologise Master Frodo." Thorin rumbled as he answered the distraught faunt. "It was never mine, nor any of my Company's intentions to cause Bilbo such distress. We believed he did not want to see us. That he had returned to the Shire without saying goodbye because he was disgusted with our behaviour, with my behaviour and that he could not bear to look at us, me."

Thorin stumbled over his words and rubbed his weary face with a heavy hand. Little Marigold stood up in his lap and to the astonishment of the Dwarf King she petted his cheek with her little hand.

"There, there. There, there." Marigold Gamgee said in a sweetly high voice as she imitated her mother when the faunt fell and cut her knee or scraped her hands.  
>Thorin chuckled lightly at her ministrations and rubbed his nose on hers. His hands had risen to hover behind her back in case she tumbled from his lap and she sank back into them, sure that the Dwarf King would catch her.<p>

"Well now. Whilst our story doesn't end happily for everyone it did for our Company. We all survived and have been changed for the better for it." Ori smiled at the faunts and their faces turned eagerly and expectantly to his.

"May I see the drawings you all have made?" Ori asked nervously as he feared rejection. He wrung his mittened hands together as he waited for the faunts verdict. If they said no then he couldn't have been telling the story very well.

"I should very much like to see them too." Bilbo said as he unfolded himself from the chair. All eyes snapped to him and he rolled his own in exasperation.

"How long have you been awake Master Boggins?" Kili asked nervously. The young prince bit his lip and chewed it as he waited for Bilbo's answer.

"Long enough Kili." Bilbo said softly and smiled fondly at the two princes who sighed and sagged with relief into their chairs. Bifur chuckled and rubbed his hands in Merry's hair as he scrambled out from between the two collapsing princes and over Fili's lap and into the mute Dwarf's lap.

"You can look at my picture Master Ori." Nibs Cotton offered shyly and the Estella Bolger crept up to stand next to Nibs with her paper held out and her bottom lip being held between her teeth nervously.

"Thank you children." Ori said relieved that they had been listening and this his tale had sparked their imagination. That was what Ori wanted. When people read or heard his words, when they saw his sketches he wanted their minds to see the things, places, people and go beyond that. He hadn't shown them any of the pictures of the inside of Erebor because they no longer existed. Ori was ashamed to admit it but he at first like all the other Dwarves had been overwhelmed and consumed by the gold and all the sketches he had of the Kingdom within the Mountain were of pieces of treasure or the room in which the treasure was piled. That had been before he had snapped out of the gold lust however at after that his sketches had made him sick at the sight of the loving and greedy detail with which he had drawn treasure items.

One particularly vile drawing had been of a simple necklace, a gold chain with several amethysts dangling down from it. They had been tiny semi-precious stones, the off cuts and shards from a bigger and more valuable rock but the necklace within which they had been set had entranced Ori and he had found that he had spent hours not mere minutes on the simple sketch. The pencil had been worn down to a stub on that one drawing and pencil ash had been smeared across his face and hands and neck as he had rubbed his sweaty skin with the pencil ash engrained in his skin.

All those sketches had been burnt. Torn from his sketchbook leaving only the things they had seen before, Lake Town, Thranduil's Kingdom, Beorn's home, Rivendell, The Shire within its pages. Ori had flung them down upon the campfire and watched in both horror and fascination as they burned and his gut churned.

The faunts having not seen Erebor had drawn childish and naïve pictures of the Dwarf Kingdom and to Ori and the Company's utter delight not a single drawing was of the treasure room or an imagining of the gold that lay within. Some had drawn the mountain and the great statues that stood sentinel at its gate. Others had drawn the Hall of Kings which now had a floor of gold where they had attempted to destroy the dragon Smaug. Other drawings were of the kitchens, the forges, the mines, the rooms where the Royal family had resided. Anything and everything but the treasure room.

Ori peered through all the drawings and then coughed lightly before asking the faunts a question that all the Dwarves desperately wanted to know the answer to.

"These are wonderful drawings children. But why have none of you drawn the treasure room?"

The Dwarves watched eagerly as the faunts glanced at each other and thought long and hard.

"Why would we?" Samwise said. "Gold isn't interesting."

"It doesn't keep you warm in winter." May Gamgee said.

"You can't fill your belly with it." Daisy Boffin licked her lips and stared longingly towards the kitchen.

"You can't cuddle it during thunderstorms." Pimpernel Took said and then her sister, Pervinca, continued her train of thought as the twins were wont to do. "And you can't sing songs with it to drown out the thunder."

Frodo looked at Thorin and saw the fragile disbelief, grief, sorrow and regret on the Dwarf King's face.

"Gold cannot buy you love." The young Baggins said and Thorin looked at him, ice blue eyes staring into the younger river blue eyes. Thorin nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Bilbo chuckled at the stunned, awed and humbled faces of the Dwarves.

"Hobbits value good food, a warm hearth, cheer of family and friends, songs that chase away bad things and thoughts. We have no need for gold or precious gems. All our precious things are each other and our home."

The Dwarves shook their heads and Bofur let out an astonished whistle that was sharp and piercing.

"Hobbits. Gandalf was right. They'll always amaze you."

* * *

><p>*Winter*Festival*<p>

* * *

><p>After a hearty tea with cakes and little sandwiches and tea for the grown-ups and milk for the faunts their parents began to arrive and collect them to bring them home for supper and bed.<p>

The snowy lanes of Hobbiton rang that night with the excited chatter and re-enactments of fauntlings pretending to be great Dwarven Kings and Princes and Warriors on a noble quest to slay a dragon but that was only after they had all agreed that nobody would be left behind and that the treasure (Bell Gamgee's freshly baked cookies were the treasure in the Gamgee home) wasn't important.

Bilbo's home was quite a different story however with only four faunts remaining for this night, the next day and the following night until the Winter Fete in two days' time. The four hobbits who remained were Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo whom were all ecstatic at being able to spend more time with Ori. They had taken to following the young Dwarf around like chicks following a hen and pestering him with questions and asking to see his sketches over and over again.

Bilbo had been relegated to his comfy armchair in the living room and he watched with a heart full to bursting as Sam settled down with one of Ori's plant sketchbooks in Oin's lap and the young aspiring gardener discussed the various medicinal plants and herbs with the only Dwarf apart from Ori and Bifur who had a vague interest in herbology.

Merry had found himself intrigued by Bofur and Bifur's carving skills and was sat at a table with a knife and a chunk of wood carefully carving out a figure or animal with Bofur's help. The funny-hatted Dwarf had the Brandybuck faunt in his lap and his large hand wrapped firmly around Merry's so as to guide the knife and prevent little fingers being injured.

Pippin was besotted with Dwalin and was scrambling all over the warrior Dwarf trying to discover every last tattoo and pull their meanings from the normally gruff Dwarf. Bilbo only hoped that Dwalin would keep some of the ones the older Hobbit knew existed from shared bathing in streams and rivers private. Bilbo really didn't fancy having to explain to Eglantine Took why her faunt wanted to know what, whatever the Dwarven name for private parts was in Hobbit phrase.

The last faunt was Frodo. Bilbo's dear and sweet nephew who had remained faithfully by his uncle's side until well after supper. Then Frodo's innate curiosity and kindness had drawn him over to Thorin. Bilbo wasn't a fool. He knew Frodo, Primula and Drogo knew that Bilbo had feelings for the King Under the Mountain.

Many times Frodo had asked Bilbo after their afternoon nap who Thorin was and Bilbo had always been vague and dismissive hoping to bury the King under the Mountain's name deep in his heart and mind. In conscious speech Bilbo never referred to Erebor's King by his chosen name (Thorin Oakenshield) but always as King under the Mountain or Lord of Silver Fountains or King of the Seven Dwarf Kingdoms. Never as Thorin though.

Frodo was sat next to Thorin in the Big People sized armchair that sat in the corner of Bilbo's living room and only got dragged out when Rangers or Gandalf visited. The King was answering Frodo's every question and letting the faunt touch Orcrist, his armour, his hair and his beads. In fact Bilbo chuckled to himself at the sight, he didn't think Thorin would say no to anything the faunt asked. It was quite clear the Thorin was equally besotted and mesmerised by Frodo Baggins and Bilbo shook his head and sipped his tea.

"It's quite the sight is it not?" Ori's soft voice said from where he was sat curled up at the foot of Bilbo's chair with his head leaning against the Hobbit's knee, a heavy but comforting presence through the woollen blanket.

"Indeed. I did not think to see him nor any of you again." Bilbo replied softly and felt rather than saw Ori bury his face into Bilbo's knee.

"We could never leave you Bilbo. Never. You are one of us and I'm afraid you're stuck with that forever."

Bilbo stared around at his decorated smial, the Yule Tree standing tall and proud and being inspected by Dori and Nori. Fili and Kili lounging like cats next to the fire and talking softly to each other with their foreheads pressed together. Balin was smoking his pipe in a comfy armchair by the fire and reading a book borrowed from Bilbo's study. His smial was full of laughter and chatter and cheer and Bilbo had not felt so happy in Yule time for many long and lonely years.

He smiled and patted Ori's soft hair causing the Dwarf to look up at him. Bilbo looked at Ori and then whispered hopefully and hesitantly:

"I could live with forever."

* * *

><p>*Winter*Festival*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry I didn't update earlier. Last week of college was hectic and I spent 8 and ½ hours in the cinema the other day watching all three Hobbit films back to back. All I can say is that Battle of the Five Armies broke my heart. Thorin was heart-breaking throughout the entire film even though I knew what was going to happen, loved the Thilbo moments. What totally destroyed me however was Fili… If you don't know what happens then you shouldn't be reading this fic but in the film Fili's demise tore me apart. It was more horrible to me because he was alone. Thorin had Bilbo and Kili had Tauriel but Fili was desperate and heart-wrenchingly alone and I couldn't take it. I had to read fix it fanfics for the last few days in order to recover.

Anyway, there will be lots of Fili love in this fic and in my other Hobbit fic because I love him (I love all of them of course but Fili needs more loving at the moment for me).

**Question** do you want any other pairings apart from Thilbo/Bagginshield? Let me know in a review or PM!

**Thanks to:**  
>Wraven<br>SakuraDragomir  
>Guest chapter 2 . Dec 9- BagginshieldThilbo is the main pairing and feature of this fic!  
>Panic chapter 2 . Dec 10 – Some Ori&amp;Nori brotherly interaction which I wrote before your review funnily enough! There will be more brother interactionaffection between other siblings later in the fic. And Frodo is going to be important in this fic! Very important!  
>Jayme112234<p> 


	4. Dwalin and the Battle for Bag End

**A/N:** I found listening to 'Russian Trepak' by Tchaikovsky during the "Battle" worked quite nicely and 'Winter' by Vivaldi fits the end of the chapter quite pleasantly. The rest of the chapter I was just listening to Christmas music! Let me know what you think once you've read!

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Hobbit:<strong>  
><span><strong>A Dwarf is for Life not Just for Christmas<strong>

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Dwalin and the Battle for Bag End  
><em>**  
><strong><em>(otherwise known as<em>**  
><strong><em>Dwalin and the Battle for Biscuits)<em>**

* * *

><p>Dwalin often wondered if all Peoples of Middle Earth were idiots. Of course he acknowledged whole-heartedly that he wasn't the brightest flame in a fire but still, the things he heard sometimes made him wonder.<p>

One of his favourite expressions was "When you assume you make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'." (In fact Dwalin thought that was one of his cleverer phrases). He was often surprised how many random strangers and occasionally close friends made assumptions about him. Assumptions were often made about him within his presence and normally ended badly for the party making them. A particularly satisfying brawl had broken out in a pub when a Man had said that Dwalin was too tall for a Dwarf and that his mother was probably a Human and that Dwalin was a half-breed freak. Never mind the fact that Dwalin and Balin had been introduced to the Man as brothers and Balin was quite comfortably within the average height for a Dwarf. Dwalin had relished his fist sinking into that particular Man's nose especially as the Man had been quite tall and if Dwalin had been the average height of a Dwarf he never would have been able to feel the satisfying crunch of the Man's nose crunching under Dwalin's knuckles.

Another assumption the Peoples of Middle Earth made was that because Dwalin was a heavily tattooed warrior, tall, silent most of the time, grumpy looking and not especially articulate when it came to benign chit chat that he was also unintelligent and rather thick. This was not the case at all. He was no academic like Balin or learned scholar like Ori or even a good wordsmith like Bilbo Baggins but Dwalin did have life smarts and experience which he had learnt from. Every situation, every fight, every embarrassing encounter with the opposite sex, every hangover had taught Dwalin something or other about life.

For example he had learnt never to sleep without at least two weapons within his reach or even better within his sheets. An enemy attacking at night would probably expect one weapon but they rarely avoided the second. The same went for weapons. Always have one weapon on show and another hidden from sight (that particular trick Dwalin had learnt from a certain thief who was well-known to all but shall remain nameless) so when you are captured or fighting if you lose the visible weapons you have a chance to keep or use the ones hidden about your person.  
>Some Dwarves Dwalin knew took this to the extreme with several knives, daggers and other pointy, sharp and deadly objects scattered about their persons (Nori and Fili) but Dwalin couldn't be doing with that. Subtleties were not one of his strongest characteristics so Dwalin made do with a dagger, a garrotte wire and a small hand-axe hidden within his clothing so that in the unlikely situation that he lost both Grasper and Keeper (his axes) and his Warhammer the seasoned warrior had some weapon of sort to fall back on. And if he lost all his weapons there were his fists which were just as deadly and more often than not adorned with vicious and bone-breaking knuckle dusters.<p>

Another thing Dwalin had learnt from his many years was when someone was trying to sneak up on him. It took great, great weariness for Dwalin to fall so deeply asleep that he was unaware of his surroundings. He slept quite lightly for a Dwarf and was not a notably loud snorer so on his second morning in Bag End he was quite aware of the door to his and Nori's room in Bag End slowly and tentatively being opened before the door had even swung an inch. He was also fully aware of exactly whom the-would-be intruder or assailant was and he knew that Nori had also noticed the interloper and had dismissed them as a potential threat. The Thief Dwarf had fallen back asleep mere seconds after waking and assessing the person sneaking at their door so Dwalin was pretty sure he could handle the tiny person trying to creep up to his bed on small, furry feet in a rather loud and clumsy manner.

Dwalin rolled over loudly in his bed and shuffled around deliberately making noise. To his amusement the intruder paused in his progress towards Dwalin's bed and the Dwarf opened one eye into a thin slit and saw Pippin Took frozen midway on the carpet. Dwalin supressed a chuckled and sighed deeply as if falling back into a deep slumber.

The soft pads of bare Hobbit feet returned and Dwalin could almost see in his mind's eye Pippin's progress towards him. Only a few steps more and the fauntling was slowly scrambling onto Dwalin's bed near the Dwarf's feet (a place no sane person should be because really the stench of Dwarven feet was one of the more unsavoury things in life. It came from wearing boots all the time, the feet couldn't breathe and so they ended up smelling like mouldy cheese or at least that's what Pippin thought they smelt like) then Pippin slowly crawled up between the Dwarf's back and the wall, slithering and squeezing past Dwalin's bulk until he was kneeling by the Dwarf's heavily tattooed head.

Tiny fingers began to trace the tattoos on Dwalin's bald scalp. Following the square lines and harsh angles of Dwarvish script and the pictures that only Dwalin truly knew the meaning to. Pippin's fingers then quested further down Dwalin's face, exploring the differences between Hobbit and Dwarven structure. The scar that crossed through Dwalin's right eyebrow was a great source of interest to Pippin and he spent several long minutes running his fingertips along the edges and centre of the healed wound before progressing to Dwalin's crooked but still large nose.

The Dwarf was quite content to let the scamp puzzle out and understand the differences between Dwarf and Hobbit kind but it was when Pippin's fingers made to delve into Dwalin's thick and bushy beard that the Dwarf drew a line. Moving silently (without his usual battle cry at least) Dwalin surged up and wrapped his arms around Pippin's waist and pulled the Hobbit over his shoulder and into his lap as he sat up.

Pippin squealed like a piglet as he was caught and Nori groaned from the other side of the room and threw a pillow at Dwalin's bed in a pitiful attempt to silence the noise Dwalin would enjoy boasting later how Nori's pathetic throw had only landed a mere foot away from the Thief's own bed which would lead to a pillow fight later that night (between the entire Company and the fauntlings who were surprisingly good at pillow fights and had soon reduced the Company to their knees, all the while Bilbo had scurried around shrieking about not destroying all the pillows in the smial but that is not the battle you wish to hear about is it?).

"Hush up lad. I won't hurt you." Dwalin mumbled into Pippin's pointed ear and the frantically wriggling faunt went limp in the Dwarf's hold.

Dwalin huffed in amusement as Pippin stared up at him with impossibly big green eyes. After a split second of awed wonder Pippin gave a cheeky grin and clambered up Dwalin's arm to straddle the Dwarf's shoulders and wrap his arms around the bald head so as to hold on tight when Dwalin began to move.

"You settled?" Dwalin looked up as far as eyes could roll in his head and saw Pippin lean over the top of his head and give a gap-toothed grin. Nimbly Dwalin slid out of the bed with the faunt swaying and giggling on his shoulders. Dwalin didn't bother putting his boots on as the smial was warm and dry and he didn't think they'd be leaving to go outside any time before elevenses.

Pippin kept his giggles muted until they were in the hallway of Bag End and Dwalin had shut the door to his shared bedroom. Then the faunt burst into high-pitched laughter and tugged on Dwalin's head.

"I'm not a pony lad. Use words to ask not tug on the precious hair I have left!" Dwalin growled but there was no menace in his voice only exasperation.

"To my bedroom!" Pippin cried and pointed to the room further down the hallway. It was only two doors down from Dwalin's own bedroom but in that time Pippin managed to shove his foot in Dwalin's mouth (little hairy feet did not taste nice) pull back on Dwalin's nose with his small fingers (that were very strong for such a small child) and Dwalin wondered briefly it was just spit in his hair or whether it was honey.

Dwalin pushed the door to the faunt sized room open with a sigh of relief. He walked into the room and yelped in a very Dwarf-like way when Pippin let go of his head and hung down his back only holding onto Dwalin by his legs which were choking the Dwarf.

"Right that's enough out of you!" Dwalin said and reached up and untangled Pippin's legs from his neck and held the faunt away from him by one leg. "What made you wake up so blessed early anyway?"

Dwalin glanced at the four faunt sized beds and noted Samwise sat up and wide awake in his small bed with a book of medicinal plants spread out on his lap. The aspiring gardener was mumbling the names of the plants and tracing the drawings and words with his finger. Merry was just waking up but during the night he had wrapped himself up thoroughly in his blankets and was poking out from the sheets with a confused and rather adorable expression on his face. He looked rather like a mouse poking out from a mound of cloth as his nose twitched and wrinkled as he rubbed sleepy dust from his eyes.

"Wait a minute. Aren't there four of you?" Dwalin said as he looked at the last bed. It had been slept in at some point during the night but when Dwalin placed his hand wide spread over the mattress it was ice cold.

"Cousin Frodo went into Cousin Bilbo's room." Pippin giggled from his upside down position from Dwalin's hand.

Dwalin pulled Pippin up to stare at the now bright red faunt's face. Pippin went still and serious when he saw the confused expression on Dwalin's face.

"They're both your cousins?"

Pippin nodded.

"Frodo is Bilbo's cousin too! Frodo is Bilbo's cousin one time removed but they are also second cousins one time removed. Merry is Frodo's cousin too! Let me get this right, they are first cousins one times removed. Frodo is my second cousin one times removed. I think that's right."

Merry blinked sleepily from his nest and when Pippin twisted in Dwalin's grasp to look at his cousin Merry nodded and grunted in the affirmative. Pippin puffed up in pride and nodded up at Dwalin. The Dwarf finally took pity on Pippin and righted the faunt and held him in one arm.

"That is rather confusing." Dwalin said deadpan. Pippin nodded sagely. There was a tug on Dwalin's trouser leg and he peered down over Pippin's curly head to see Samwise standing at his knee. Sighing Dwalin crouched down and scooped Sam up into his other arm. Before he could right himself however there was a slight weight flung onto his back and small hands grasped his head once more but this time there was also the sensation of wool draped around his head and shoulders.

Merry grumbled as he got settled on Dwalin's shoulders and then moaned slightly as the Dwarf stood upright but barely seconds later the Brandybuck faunt was fast asleep.

"Can we go see Mr Bilbo and Mr Frodo?" Sam asked Dwalin and Pippin 'mmmed' in agreement.

"Fine." Dwalin grunted and then made his way to the next door. He glanced at a clock in the hallway and noticed with a wince that it was only half seven in the morning. For a moment he dithered about whether to take the three faunts into the kitchen and try and occupy them for a little while before deciding it would be better for Bilbo to supervise.

Dwalin was quite apt at monitoring and baby-sitting Dwarflings but they tended to be sturdy and hardier than fauntlings appeared to be. Having the guidance of an adult Hobbit would be wisest Dwalin decided.

He rapped softly on Bilbo's bedroom door and for a moment missed the booming noise that would have occurred had he been wearing his knuckle dusters. Just when Dwalin feared he would have to knock again and louder there was a soft 'Enter' and Dwalin turned the door knob and ducked into the room with his passengers clinging to him as he was forced to enter the slightly smaller doorway.

It seems when Bungo Baggins built Bag End he made the doors to the common areas, such as the kitchen, living room, dining room and front door quite a bit bigger so as to allow free movement and passage for any taller guests. The private bedrooms such as the one that used to be Bilbo's and the master bedroom which Bilbo now used had slightly smaller doorways. Dwalin supposed it was to discourage visitors from entering their private rooms but it did make it mighty awkward for Dwalin with his fauntling shaped growths to enter through the small aperture.

"Good Morning Master Dwalin." Bilbo said drowsily and amusedly as Dwalin finally righted himself and stood to his full height. "I hope you slept well although it seems you have been disturbed by several faunts. If they are irritating or causing you trouble just send them my way."

Dwalin shook his head and chuckled.

"Master Peregrin's wake-up call was far quieter than how Fili and Kili used to wake me. My nose isn't crooked just from fighting Master Baggins. More than twice Fili broke it with his knee and Kili's snapped it once with his fist and another time with a heavy boot. I think I can handle a few small Hobbits."

Bilbo chuckled and stretched slowly from where he still lay in bed. Dwalin would have thought Bilbo rude for not getting up and greeting his guest were Dwalin not a practical Dwarf and a friend. It was obvious that Bilbo was having a wee bit of difficulty moving due to Frodo clinging onto him like moss on stone or blood to skin.

Dwalin had to admit the sight was quite endearing as Bilbo looked incredibly relaxed and rested despite his still bandaged hands. Frodo's face was serene and calm and he was making soft snuffling sounds as he breathed lightly.

"Well as long as Master Dwalin doesn't mind you crawling all over him that's fine." Bilbo said to Samwise and Peregrin who both looked at Bilbo with equally faked innocent looks. "But if he does tell you not to do it any more I expect you to do as he says, is that understood?"

"Completely Uncle Bilbo!" Merry suddenly said and Dwalin jumped as the almost comatose fauntling abruptly woke completely and began to sweet talk Bilbo into getting up and out of bed and making breakfast.

"You make a persuasive argument Merry my lad." Bilbo groaned as he slid from the bed in only his night shirt. Dwalin turned to face the wall and give Bilbo some privacy although both Dwarf and gentle-Hobbit had seen each other in far more extreme states of undress and disarray on their journey.

"Are you up to helping me feed the rabble Master Dwalin? Only I'm afraid my skills with a frying pan won't be what they normally are, my hands being bandaged and all." Bilbo placed a hand on Dwalin's bulging forearm as he held both Pippin and Sam.

Dwalin turned to face the older Hobbit once more and noticed Frodo cradled in one arm of his cousin/uncle with the faunt's head lolling around on Bilbo's shoulder.

"I'd be more than happy to help Master Baggins, so long as you stop calling me Master. We've been through enough together and seen and faced many a strange thing that we can dispense with the formalities. You were calling me Dwalin whilst we were in Lake Town and after that so no need to g all formal on me again."

Bilbo chuckled and shifted Frodo so that the faunt wasn't weighing so heavily on his hands and nodded his head.

"Of course Dwalin. You must call me Bilbo too."

Dwalin grunted and then led the way out of the master bedroom and towards the kitchen. Pippin and Merry were babbling away to each other as he walked and Sam was hanging over his arm, peering back at Frodo who was still fast asleep. Despite the ruckus and frequent shifting of the small and slippery faunts, not once did Bilbo worry that Dwalin would drop them and the older Hobbit found himself supressing belly-rolling laughter as the Dwarf managed to juggle and swap faunts around until all three were in his arms but Sam was able to hang over his shoulder and wave at Bilbo from the Dwarf's back.

"Only in my smial." Bilbo said exasperatedly and smiled happily at the already eventful morning. And it was only quarter to eight!

* * *

><p>*Winter*Festival*<p>

* * *

><p>After first breakfast Bilbo and Dwalin divided the faunts into pairs; Frodo and Sam, Merry and Pippin and took them into the bathrooms so that they could get the now awake and hyperactive faunts washed and dressed for the day.<p>

Dwalin took Merry and Pippin into one of the three guest bathrooms, one which was Hobbit/Dwarf sized and not the Big Folk sized bathroom, and helped the two faunts wriggle out of their nightclothes and jump in the bath. The warm water ended up both all over the floor and all over Dwalin and whilst the faunts were drying off and putting on the new clothes Bilbo had dropped off before he had gone to attend to Frodo and Sam, Dwalin found a bucket and mop and cleaned the overspill from the floor and changed his own clothes after a brief wash.

Merry and Pippin had asked why Dwalin hadn't taken a bath and the Dwarf had hummed and haahed before explain the Dwarves felt better when they had a thin layer of dirt on their skin when they were not under the protection of a mountain. He didn't mention that Dwarves only bathed once or twice a week when they were living in comfort (more often of course in hot weather as sweaty Dwarf is rather pungent a smell).

By the time the Dwarf and five Hobbits were having second breakfast the Company had begun to awaken. Bofur was the first into the dining room and after scarfing down a medium sized bowl of porridge and a couple of pastries he announced that he would be down at his caravan for the day getting ready for the Winter Fete tomorrow.

Bilbo's interest was sparked as it had been many a year since the Winter Fete had, had any crafts save for Hobbit make at the many stalls and games.

"Your leader, the Thain was it? Well he said as we were staying so long we could take the time to sell our wares at the market and the Fete. I've got to make sure all my carvings and stones are ready to be sold and I'm working on a wee project for the little ones, can't say more now as there might be spies lurking around." Bofur had explained very quickly and then winked jovially at the four fauntlings who immediately began whispering to each other and glancing up at the funny hatted Dwarf.

"Old Took does like a bit of interest, especially as it's been such a cold winter. It'll help keep Hobbits minds off the Brandywine." Bilbo muttered almost absently and both Dwalin and Bofur were intrigued but before they could ask more Bofur noticed the time and let out a yelp before dashing down the hallway and out the front door.

The rest of the Company soon arrived after that in various states of readiness for the coming day. Fili and Kili came to the dining table both still half asleep with their hair sticking up every which way. By contrast their Uncle came in dressed simply but wearing his thick winter coat and boots.

Thorin smiled tentatively at Bilbo and relaxed almost immediately when the older Hobbit returned with a bright and happy smile. It seemed that Bilbo had decided not to interrogate or hold a grudge against the Thickest-Headed-And-Emotionally-Constipated-Dwarven-King-Who-Had-Ever-Ruled-Under-The-Mountain. By contrast Frodo seemed to still have issues with Thorin and when the Dwarven King went to sit by Bilbo the faunt scrambled up from his own seat and lunged into Bilbo's lap headfirst.

Bilbo recovered admirably from the head-butt and settled Frodo on his lap comfortably. Dwalin sniggered as the older Hobbit seemed oblivious to the glares and evil looks Frodo was sending Thorin and the confused and timid expressions the Dwarf King was making.

It wasn't often Dwalin saw his King bested and the fact that it was such a tiny faunt made it all the sweeter to witness.

The Dwarves, save for Bofur and Bombur and Gloin who were still staying with their families, were finally all seated around the dining table and attempting to eat second breakfast whilst three of the fauntlings who had stayed overnight were running around, crashing into each other, getting under heavy foot and occasionally getting jammy hands all over bears and clothes when the Dwarves picked them up to move them out the way or snatch them from being stomped on.

"Too much energy." Dwalin said.  
>He'd seen this plenty of times in Fili and Kili. Whenever Thorin or Dis had made them stay in and have lessons without any time to run wild, to hunt or spar and even more so now that they had princely duties to attend in Erebor. Despite being adults, young adults that is, Fili and Kili still acted like Dwarflings when they've been restrained and forced to sit still in front of the council for hours on end.<br>Being cooped up inside didn't bode well for Erebor when the Princes were finally relieved of their duty and Dwalin had already reorganised the armoury over thirty times since they'd recovered the mountain. He shuddered as he remembered the bright pink paint that had covered the handle and blade of every single weapon last time the Princes had gotten bored.

"Hmm." Bilbo agreed. "There isn't much they can do in here for a whole day. I'll have to try and find something to occupy them at least for the morning."

Dwalin glanced at the stir-crazy faunts and then over at Fili and Kili who were slowly waking up and yet still managed to look as if they were planning some horrible scheme or trick. Dwalin shivered at the idea of Fili and Kili uniting with the faunts to cause havoc in Bag End and was struck by a sudden and rather brilliant idea.

"If you can occupy the faunts until lunchtime the boys and I can keep them occupied for the last hours of daylight outside. That is if you don't mind them going outside." Dwalin said quietly to Bilbo, being careful not to be overheard by the faunts.

Nori glanced at them briefly before deciding they weren't scheming anything malevolent towards Thorin or anyone he cared about and turned back to trying to tug sausages from Bifur who was trying to dip them in what looked like marmalade.

"I have a few jigsaw puzzles they can do, they can make paper chains and I'm planning to bake some biscuits that they can decorate so that should occupy them until lunchtime. If not I can always ask Ori to tell them some more stories, he's gathered quite a fan group."

Both older Hobbit and Dwarven warrior watched as Ori was suddenly asked a question by Frodo who had clambered from Bilbo's lap at the sight of Ori sketching and was now sitting in Ori's lap and listening intently to Ori's answers and watching a picture forming on the page under the Dwarf's deft fingers.

"Right then. I'll sort the afternoon if you can manage to keep the little tykes occupied for the morning." Dwalin grunted and rose to his feet before circling the table and leaning down to whisper in Fili and Kili's ears.

The two Dwarf Princes seemed to perk up and glanced at each other with wide and devilish eyes. A broad grin spread over both their faces and they surged to their feet and ran to their bedroom to get dressed.

Balin and Oin began to gather the breakfast things and take them to the kitchen where Bifur had filled the sink with warm soapy water and was already washing the cutlery which had suspiciously vanished from the table during breakfast. Bifur had found it stuffed down Merry's waistcoat and had taken the faunt to his bedroom to change out of the sticky item of clothing before taking all the silverware and starting to wash it.

Meanwhile Bilbo gathered the faunts and led them to the living room where he had collected the few wooden jigsaw puzzles he had, paper and glue and a few books too. Nori, Balin and Oin joined Bilbo in the living room with the faunts and the group watched as the two excited princes raced by to the door and pulled their boots on.

Fili was wearing a thick dark brown winter coat with what looked like rabbit fur lining the hood and cuffs. Kili was decked out in a similar style coat but in a very dark blue, almost black colour. Bilbo noticed that both coats however had some embroidery or other form of embellishment that signified they were royalty of Durin's line. Both also had warm but flexible gloves and they were soon kitted out and ready, jumping and bouncing by the door as they waited for Dwalin.

The warrior Dwarf came striding up the hall looking the same as he usually did save for a thick pair of gloves instead of his knuckled dusters and he had a fur wrapped around him instead of his waterproof cloak.  
>To Bilbo's surprise Ori went scampering off to his room and returned with a bundle of knitted wool which he shyly presented to Dwalin. A knitted hat and scarf in a dark blue were unfolded in the warrior's hands and Ori blushed as Dwalin looked at him with something akin to awe and bashfulness. The hat and scarf went straight on and Bilbo thought the warrior who didn't even wear a helmet to battle looked considerably different with a woolly hat on.<p>

"Bilbo, where do you keep your shovels and the like?" Dwalin called. Bilbo furrowed his brow for a moment wondering what Dwalin and Fili and Kili of all Dwarves needed with his gardening tools.

"You see the chest to the left of the front door? There should be two spades in there and a hoe. Do you need anything else?"

Dwalin leaned over the chest and opened it, pulling out the spades and the gardening hoe before rummaging around again and pulling out some small wooden boxes that had once held bulbs purchased from the East in. The bright cheery flowers from the East had been very delicate and sensitive bulbs so the merchant who was transporting them had packed them in straw and sawdust so that they would be protected from the journey. The weather in the Shire helped the bulbs bloom beautifully and Bilbo had never needed the wooden boxes again but had kept them all the same. You never knew what could be useful.

"I'll just take these boxes if you don't mind." Dwalin showed Bilbo the wooden rectangles and Bilbo furrowed his brow before a soft gasp left his lips and he smiled in delight as he realised what Dwalin and the Princes were going to be doing until lunchtime.

"No, no. You take them. If you need a bucket for icing the top there should be one under the bench on the porch. Might be a few spiders in it but other than that it should be good for what you need!"

Dwalin grunted and passed the shovels and boxes to Fili and Kili who whooped simultaneously and dashed out of the smial and into the brilliant sunshine and crystal white snow.

"See you later!" Bilbo chuckled and Dwalin sighed and pulled his new knitted hat straight before striding out and shutting the door tightly behind him to keep the warmth in.

By the time he had retrieved the bucket from under the bench and tipped out the resident wolf spider Dwalin turned around to see that Kili had already lain down in the snow and waving his arms and legs up and down in the snow.

"Look I'm an eagle of Manwe!"

Sometimes Dwalin thought he was just as much of an idiot as all the Peoples of Middle Earth, but then he only had to look at Kili and he felt smarter…

* * *

><p>*Winter*Festival*<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to put all our winter clothes on Uncle Bilbo?"<p>

"Are there wolves outside?"

"Is Kili really a Dwarf?"

"Do plants die underground when it snows?"

"Do Dwarves like snow?

"Does it snow at the Lonely Mountain?"

"Do I have to wear my scarf? It itches?"

"Is Mr Ori in love with Mr Dwalin?"

"Will we have cake later?"

"Why is Mr Ori red?"

"Are Fili and Kili really brothers?"

"Can I have a biscuit now?"

"Won't we get Frostbite in the snow?"

"Can I put snow in my mouth?"

"Enough!" Bilbo cried and to his relief silence fell. The four faunts stared up at Bilbo with big, wide eyes and surprised faces. Bilbo rarely raised his voice but usually when he did it was because of something awful or horrible. This time however he had only done it to save poor Ori and Balin from the incessant questions.

"Now, to answer your many, many questions: because its cold outside, no there aren't any wolves outside, yes Kili is really a Dwarf, some plants do die when it snows but unless it's very cold the ones underground should be fine, I don't know if Dwarves like snow, I imagine it snows at Erebor because it snowed at Lake Town, yes, probably, maybe if you're good, because he's shy, yes, no, no and no you can't put snow in your mouth."

The Company and the faunts stared in awe at Bilbo's ability to recall the questions in order and reply in order. Even Thorin who was used to getting asked a hundred questions at once in the middle of battle and having to give replies almost instantly wasn't sure he could have answered such varied and quick questions.

Frodo glanced up at the Dwarf King who was staring at Bilbo with awe and pouted. The dark-haired Baggins tugged on his Uncle's coat and Bilbo looked down and smiled at the sweet-looking Frodo.

"Yes dear one?"

"Is the Dwarf King coming with us?"

Bilbo glanced at Thorin who shuffled uneasily from foot to foot.

"I'm afraid I won't be joining you immediately as I have some…business to attend to on the edge of town." Thorin said slowly.

Bilbo's face fell briefly before he smiled cheerfully and forcefully. The Dwarves standing behind Thorin (Fili and Kili) groaned and fell upon each other in overly dramatic and tragic poses. Balin slapped his forehead with his hand and sighed. Bifur had no idea what was going on but could tell that Bilbo wasn't very happy so said something strange in Ancient Khuzdul that made Thorin blush and spin round sharply to stare at the other Dwarf.

Dwalin grinned wickedly at his King's discomfort and held out his hand for Nori to put a single coin in it. The Thief muttered under his breath and glared at the King's bodyguard. Ori was still blushing furiously and Dori was spluttering behind him. Oin who was furthest back hadn't heard anything that had gone on and kept asking what was happening and searching for his ear trumpet.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Pippin cried. "Can we go out now?!"

The adults all turned to see the four faunts looking incredibly exasperated and even more fidgety than they had been that morning. Merry was positively vibrating with supressed energy and Pippin looked like he was going to float off the ground at any second.

"Yes, yes. We're going." Bilbo opened the door and with yelps and whoops of delight the faunts tumbled out into the fresh air and pushed and shoved each other into snow drifts and great embankments of the soft white powder that luckily acted as cushions for the faunts.

"Oh it's good to be outside again." Bilbo murmured and turned his face up to the sun and closed his eyes. The sun played across his face and the soft but cold wind teased and played with his curls. It had been a while since he had enjoyed the simple pleasures of being outdoors.

The Dwarves filtered out and into Bilbo's snow covered garden with Dwalin and the Princes leading the way round to the back of the hill. Bilbo stood at the top of his steps and watched as Dwalin was mobbed by faunts and Merry and Pippin deliberately tripped Ori so that the younger and slimmer Dwarf went sliding and slipping towards Dwalin.

Dwalin leapt forward and caught Ori only to discover that the smaller Dwarf's momentum was so great that it sent both of them flying into the snow and Dwalin's knitted hat was knocked askew. Lifting his head from where it had become buried in the fur on Dwalin's chest Ori giggled and reached up to pull the knitted hat up so that Dwalin could see once more.

The pair grinned shyly at each other before awkwardly beginning to untangle themselves in order to stand up.

"A strange pairing do you not think?" Thorin murmured as he stood at Bilbo's side and they observed the pair.

Bilbo tilted his head to one side in thought.

"I've seen stranger pairings. An Elf and a Dwarf, an Elf and a Man, there's even been an Elf and a Hobbit many hundreds of years ago or at least so the legends and history books tell. Tooks you see are adventurers and have keen appetites and hungers for knowledge and adventure and excitement. If there's trouble in the Shire you can be almost certain that it will be a Took at the centre of it."

Bilbo looked up at Thorin and felt a pang in his heart at the sight of the King looking both royal and so content. There were no longer any lines of tension and stress or worry about his eyes only relaxed crow's feet that were the result of the King's long years and the laughter that had only occurred in the last few months. The silver streaks that were threaded through his elaborately braided her glinted and sparkled like mithril in the sunlight and Bilbo quickly shoved his bandaged hands into his pockets to stop his twitching fingers from reaching up and touching the glistening strands.

Thorin felt Bilbo's gaze upon him and looked down at the Hobbit with a smile that Bilbo knew was only ever seen by the Company and family of the proud and inspiring Dwarf. Until Beorn's home Bilbo had only ever seen glimpses of that smile as it appeared when Fili or Kili bounded up to their Uncle with some eager question or tale, or towards Balin and Dwalin who had been Thorin's teachers, advisors and friends for well over a hundred years. As time passed on their journey more and more of the Company had seen that smile bestowed upon them but it wasn't to be Bilbo's privilege until he was treating Thorin's wounds within the safety of Beorn's house.

It had been a sight to see for the poor Hobbit whose heart had stopped momentarily before regaining some sort of rhythm with several beats missed or skipped. Thorin's lips which were normally held in a passive or regal pose had relaxed and the corners had slowly risen up and the pearly white teeth had appeared in the flickering light of the fire.

Bilbo had seen that smile many times after that; in the cells at Mirkwood when he released Thorin and the others from capture, after Bilbo had vouched for Thorin before the assembled Lake Townspeople, after Bilbo had found the hidden keyhole when all hope had been dashed against the cold mountain stone and forgotten by all except the Child from the Kindly West, after Smaug when Bilbo had huddled up against Thorin seeking comfort from his skirt with death at the flames and claws and talons of the Dragon with which he had bandied words, when Thorin had all but lost his mind to the Gold Sickness that crept and unfurled itself within the tragically beautiful Dwarf King, on the battlefield before the final clash with the Defiler.

Thorin had been staring into Bilbo's eyes throughout the Hobbit's internal monologue and thoughts and had apparently seen something in Bilbo which caused him to rear up and open his mouth with a painfully hopeful expression on his face but before he could utter a single word Frodo appeared.

"Uncle Bilbo! Come and see what Mr Dwalin and Fili and Kili have built! 'Scuse me King."

Frodo squeezed between Thorin and Bilbo's legs and began to shove and jostle at his Uncle until Bilbo acquiesced with a slightly irritated sigh and began to clump down the steps and up the side of the hill towards the tree that stood alone on the skyline.

Bilbo glanced back towards his path only to see that Thorin had already set off and was shutting the gate to Bag End and turning towards Hobbiton itself.

"Alright Frodo, you can stop pushing and pulling me. I'm sure whatever it is Dwalin has built isn't going to vanish within the thirty seconds it takes me to climb this little slope."

Frodo grinned and scrambled up the slope which seemed to have a series of small steps carved out of the snow. As Bilbo set a tentative foot on one he discovered that they were in fact Dwarven snow steps that had been packed down, covered in water which had frozen and then carved out of the snowy hillside before being covered in water once again. The final touch to make sure that no one slipped on the steps had been to put some chicken wire on the top of each step and pin it into the sides of the step.

Bilbo crooned appreciatively at the skilled workmanship and ingenuity of Dwalin and the Princes (if he was being honest he really wouldn't have thought Dwalin, Fili and Kili the type to think of that sort of thing) but briefly wondered where they had gotten the chicken wire.

As he crested the hill Bilbo let out a surprised and joyful laugh at the sight that greeted him. Two snow forts had been built. One which was a fairly simple structure, with a couple of turrets at either end of four walls with a high doorway that allowed the Dwarves to get in and out of it. The second structure was far more elaborate and larger with two levels to it and the entire thing was made out of bricks rather than packed snow like the first fort.

The Princes had even built a moat and drawbridge like feature and whilst the second fort was large enough for the Dwarves to fit in they would only be able to act from the ground level as the second tier was fauntling sized.

Both forts had been solidified with ice and Bilbo noticed that someone, he suspected Kili, had gotten enthusiastic and made bunkers and ditches between the two forts so as to enable a warrior to try and sneak closer to the enemy's fort and launch a better attack.

Bilbo laughed at the Dwarves fort when he noticed the two snow Dwarves that stood guard either side of the entrance as they were miniature replicas of the two giant statues that had stood watch outside Erebor's entrance right down to the detail in the armour.

"So what d'ya think laddie?" Dwalin said as he stood next to Bilbo his big arms crossed and his fur pelt making him seem even larger than normal. "You happy for your younglings to play in such a structure."

Bilbo nodded emphatically and grinned at the warrior.

"I am thoroughly impressed Dwalin. I trust your building skills implicitly."

"It's nothing much. Used to do this with the two prancing Princelings over there. Was one of the best ways to teach them battle strategy and tactics in the Winter. A fort for each of them and a snow army to command so not only did they tire themselves out playing but they also hopefully learned something about warfare. I can't be doing with mollycoddling but as methods go for teaching, snow fights are one of the better and less brutal ways. Not that I'll be teaching your young'uns battle strategy mind. This is just plain and simple fun with a home base for each team. We'll keep the faunts together but the Princelings, myself and Nori will be on their team whilst the rest are the foes."

Bilbo hummed his understanding and assent before grinning wickedly and asking:

"And what is my role in this epic battle?"

Dwalin looked surprised for a moment before he noticed the mischievous glint in Bilbo's eyes and returned the Hobbit's cheeky grin with his own.

"Well it's your Kingdom we're battling for so you can join either side or indiscriminately pummel us all and judge who the victors are. By the way I've said the prize will be the cookies you keep in a jar that you hid from the faunts in the linen cupboard. Nori found them easily but we haven't eaten them."

Bilbo spluttered briefly but Dwalin winked at him and strode into the middle of no man's land before yelling out some loud word in Khuzdul.

"No biting, clawing, scratching, punching, beard or hair pulling. No weighted snowballs or weapons to be used save for snowballs and even they are to be lightly packed. Any foul play and you will be declared out, am I understood?" Dwalin stared down both sides and Bilbo giggled at the serious looks on both teams faces.

"Right then Bilbo if you'd like to wait until I'm with my team and then give the beginning battle cry?"

Dwalin didn't even wait for Bilbo to answer before he was swiftly marching across to the elaborate fauntling fort which was near the great oak tree (added security for the faunts so they didn't go tumbling off the hillside).

"Right then." Bilbo said. "Let the Battle for Bag End begin!"

And with that they were off!

Snowballs flew through the air and crashed uselessly against the snow walls and bricks. Shrill fauntling shrieks of 'For Bilbo', 'For Bag End', 'And for Biscuits' rang out from Dwalin's team and Bilbo saw all four faunts were bright-cheeked and smiling from excitement and enjoyment.

The Dwarven team were calling out ancient Dwarvish battle cries having elected Bifur as their leader (which Bilbo didn't think was necessarily the wisest choice as the axe-ridden Dwarf had already knocked over a part of their fort wall and was currently lobbying snowballs through it uncaring of the ones hitting him in the face) and the slightly mad Dwarf was screaming out Ancient Khuzdul war cries and occasionally his fingers would flash in a sequence of Iglishmek.

Dwalin launched a first assault from the safety of their fort but all too soon they began to run out of snow. The warrior recruited Merry, Fili and Kili to go out behind the fort and begin bringing in more snow to the centre where a protected Ori would make snowballs of varying sizes that would fit in everyone's hands.

Bifur had managed to calm down after a while and was murmuring, with Balin acting as translator, whilst Dori and Oin continued their barrage upon the opposition. Nori was grinning wickedly and eagerly by the time Bifur had finished his plan and the Thief then lurked by the entrance of their fort and watched with eager eyes until Dwalin was distracted before sneaking from the Dwarven fort.

Bilbo watched greatly amused as Nori slunk towards the Fauntling Fort. The middle Ri brother had somehow managed to get hold of a white coat that was trimmed with white fur and had also found a white cloth to drape around his legs and boots so he was able to sneak closer and closer towards the Fauntling Fort without being spotted by Dwalin, Fili, Kili or the eagle-eyed faunts.

For a brief moment Bilbo thought about calling out a warning to Dwalin but then decided it would be far more fun to see what Bifur had planned. It was a wise move for mere moments later Nori slunk over the drawbridge of the fauntling fort and lunged for one of the faunts.

Poor Samwise let out a joyfully terrified shriek as he was carried away by Nori who was cackling madly in glee. Dwalin bellowed out orders to his team.

"We've lost one of our own men! Rally together now and we can launch our counter-attack!"

Dwalin's counter-attack consisted of the faunts running across the battlefield and leaping upon Oin with great handfuls of snow which they shoved down the deaf Dwarf's ear trumpet and down his hood.

Frodo and Merry squealed in excitement as Bifur lurched towards them and only missed grabbing one of them by a curl of Hobbit hair.

"Good work lads!" Dwalin said as they returned to their fort and watched Oin try and shake the compacted snow out of his ear trumpet. Unfortunately Fauntling hands are very deft and small and Frodo and Merry had packed the mithril trumpet with snow in the thinnest part which Oin's large and clumsy fingers couldn't reach. The no-weapons-other-than-snow-rule also meant the poor Dwarf had no item with which he could attempt to diffuse the blockage and so both teams were one man down within twenty minutes of the game beginning.

* * *

><p>*Winter*Festival*<p>

* * *

><p>After an hour or so Bilbo had called a ceasefire and temporary truce so that everyone could stop and have afternoon tea; hot cocoa, little sandwiches, scones, cake and sugar mice were carried up on trays by Bilbo, Oin and Sam who had retreated from the battle after they had been incapacitatedcaptured by the other team (Bilbo of course had said that Sam could join back in but the poor faunt had been slightly traumatised by his abduction and had retreated to sit with Bilbo and shout out encouragement to his former team and Oin had joined shortly after having accidentally knocked Nori face first when he hadn't heard Balin's shout for Oin to move out of the way).

The group had enjoyed their afternoon tea and brought out torches to light and hang around the battleground so as to mark out the safe zone so that no faunt or overeager Dwarf took a tumble over Bag End. The pathway was also illuminated by great flaming torches that Fili and Kili had made after scarfing down their afternoon tea.

Before the battle was joined once more Bofur returned from his day's work and inspecting and decided to join in on the Dwarven team so that the numbers were slightly more balanced. Oin had declined joining in again and would instead sit with Bilbo and keep the injured older Hobbit company (having melted the snow out of his ear trumpet he could now hear again) as Bilbo had attempted to make snowballs and throw them earlier but bandaged and gloved hands did not allow for great dexterity or control and the first snowball Bilbo had thrown had hit Frodo on the head when Bilbo had been aiming for Kili, the second had been crushed in his grip before he had even launched it and the third had gone sailing through the air to splat harmlessly on the ground in front of the Dwarven fort.

Of course no one had laughed at poor Bilbo's plight but Oin had decided to keep their dear friend/Uncle/cousin/father's employer company.

The battle raged on once more and Bilbo glanced up at the fading light in the sky. The sun had been covered up several minutes ago by thick and heavy looking clouds which promised another snowfall and a bitterly cold wind was whipping his hair and causing the flames in the lanterns and torches to sputter and spit as they fought being blown out completely.

A particularly violent gust of wind rushed over the hill and sent a spray of loose snow soaring into the air and cutting into the faces of all who stood in its way.

"Dwalin! Balin!" Bilbo cried as the wind picked up. "Time to stop I think. The weather is turning and the faunts need to get in and get warm!"

The two brothers looked at each other across the war-torn battlefield and nodded briefly before turning to their teammates and explaining the situation. The Dwarven Fort was soon emptied and not a moment too soon as a strong blast of wind sent a portion of the wall tumbling down.

Ori scrambled out of the Fauntling fort with Merry clutched in his arms. The faunts were unused to such harsh condition and Merry had buried his face in Ori's long woollen scarf to try and protect his wind-chapped cheeks.

Fili and Kili came out next with Pippin and Sam held respectively in their arms. Poor Pippin was so small that the cold wind had already made him begin to shiver so Fili had opened his coat and tucked the especially small faunt in the space between coat and Dwarf chest. Pippin's little hat was the only thing that could be seen and Bilbo was reassured that Pippin could breathe when Fili let out a yelp as the small Hobbit's foot nearly connected with a vital piece of equipment that the Heir to Erebor hoped to be able to use to reproduce in the future.

The Dwarves began to make their way down the snow steps helping each other and passing the faunts if necessary.

Only Dwalin and Frodo were left and the large Dwarf came striding out of the descending storm towards Bilbo with Frodo held in his arms. Relieved at the sight of the final two making their way towards him Bilbo began to descend the snow steps his arm held up to block out the blisteringly cold wind that was making his eyes stream and the sharp glass-like shards of snow that were swiping at his face.

Suddenly from behind him Bilbo heard Dwalin bellow and he spun round only to see Dwalin loose his footing as the snow step crumbled under the repeated weight that had trodden up and down them and the wind which had been gouging out the steps in the last few minutes.

Bilbo gasped but could only watch as Dwalin came crashing down the slope with Frodo wrapped tightly in his arms. The Dwarf and fauntling went tumbling past Bilbo until they hit the stone path and the gate which led to Bilbo's garden. There was a great cracking sound as Dwalin's skull hit the gate and Bilbo swore before scrambling down the snowy mound towards his friend and nephew.

"Bilbo!" Thorin's voice came from the street and the Dwarf King leapt over the ruined wooden fence to pull the Hobbit from a particularly deep snowdrift. "Get inside! I'll get Dwalin and Frodo!"

Bilbo hovered for a minute before Thorin shoved him at the steps up to the front door of the hobbit hole. Bilbo staggered up the steps and made it to the relatively sheltered porch area and turned back anxiously only to see Thorin lifting Dwalin up, the taller Dwarf's arm slung about his King's shoulders and the warrior leaning heavily against Thorin.

Bilbo peered through the blinding snow trying to see where Frodo was but snowflakes kept getting in his way and the next thing he knew Thorin was leading a stunned and cold Dwalin up the steps towards the front door.

The Hobbit opened his front door and pushed it wide open, uncaring of the snow blasting in and the heat being lost only concerned with making it wide enough for both Dwarves to fit through. They staggered in and Thorin panted as Dwalin groaned and slumped to his knees the moment the door was shut.

Thorin also went crashing to his knees and he hissed as his knee caps cracked against the tiles that lined the entrance to the smial.

Bilbo fluttered forward and peered at Dwalin's head, sucking his teeth at the sight of the sluggishly bleeding cut on the warrior's forehead.

"Dwalin!" Ori's shocked voice rang through the almost deadly silent smial and the young Dwarf and Oin lunged forward taking Dwalin's weight from their King. Oin tutted over the cut before announcing that Dwalin's head had hit harder things and that he would be perfectly fine once he was dry, warm and the wound had been sealed with one of his pastes.

Dori stepped forward and with a strength that one would not expect helped Ori lift Dwalin to his feet so the concussed Dwarf could stagger down the hallway towards the shared room he was using with Nori.

Seeing Dwalin taken care of Bilbo flitted around Thorin searching for Frodo.

"Don't worry Bilbo, he's safe and sound." Thorin said wearily and began to unbutton his coat.

Bilbo realised that either Thorin had been eating far too much and it had magically appeared on the Dwarf whilst he had been away from Bag End or the King had done as Fili had with Pippin and tucked the fauntling inside his coat.

Indeed when Bilbo peered into the dark and furry depths of Thorin's coat (by Manwe's wings it smelt amazing being so close to the Dwarf King. Bilbo could detect hints of the Winter Spices that had been in the cake Bilbo had served for desert after lunch that day as well as Thorin's own rich scent and what seemed to be the particularly strong scent of coal and fire) he could see Frodo curled up within the safe an warm confines.

The Hobbit's head was positioned over Thorin's heart and when Bilbo whispered Frodo's name the dark-haired faunt's eyes slowly opened and slid towards his Uncle but the faunt would not move his head.

"Are you alright sweetling?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

Frodo nodded minutely and then held his finger up to his lips motioning for silence.

"I'm listening to his heart Uncle Bilbo." Frodo whispered and then closed his eyes once more as he listened to the steady, strong, calming and repetitive thud, thud, thud of the Dwarf King's heart.

Thorin clambered to his feet and untucked Frodo's feet from the other side of his coat and Bilbo shook his head fondly at the sight the Dwarven King made. Here was a Dwarf who had fought Azog the Defiler, was leader of the seven Dwarf Kingdoms, wielder of the (damned) Arkenstone and the Oakenshield, Lord of Silver Fountains and many other impressive and awe-inspiring titles, but never had Bilbo seen him look more content than he did at that moment with Frodo's head pressed over his heart and the faunt's fingers gripping the strong and calloused Dwarf King's hand…

* * *

><p>*Winter*Festival*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter turned into a beast! My plan went totally out the window the moment I started writing! It wasn't a plot chapter per say so it doesn't really matter, just a couple of little things dropped in here and there.

I am humbled by the response you guys have given this story. Only fourteen days old and its already got 58 Followers and 41 Favourites. I've never had this big a response in such a short space of time on any of my fics! Thank you so much to all who are following and/or favourited. I wouldn't say no to more reviews though! ;)

**Thanks to:**

**Wraven**- I didn't actually put in any spoilers in the fic as far as I can tell except for saying that they fought on Ravenhill… If you didn't know by now that Dwarves die then what are you doing reading this fic?! :D I jest! Hope you enjoyed BOTFA!  
><strong>SakuraDragomir<strong> – No panicky Bilbo this chapter but no promises for later on! And there was some light Dwalin/Ori in this chapter!  
><strong>Jayme112234<strong> – there will be a chat at some point about everything but not for a while! I want the awkwardness/unresolved issues because they're great for angst making! Little Hobbits are adorable in my head. Kinda of a mixture of the most adorable and sweet children ever but they can be little hellions, like Frodo in this chapter. I also imagine the Dwarves wanting to spoil them rotten and being swept away by the faunts whims and wishes.  
><strong>Final Syai Lunar Generation<strong>- Thank you so much for the praise! This is literally just something I started because I wanted/needed to write something that would be happy cause I knew the heartache I was going to feel watching BOTFA. Sorry for the Fili spoiler but it isn't a proper spoiler cause I didn't really give details away… I may kill off Primula and Drogo Baggins… I haven't decided. It could go two ways but I'm leaning towards sort of canon and having Frodo living with Bilbo but with a twist… :D  
><strong>fanficfan 86<strong> – Such a sad movie! I knew from the beginning when they announced they were making the films that the second/third was going to be tragic but even then I was still holding my breath for a happy ending that never came! Dwalin with Pippin is my favourite Warrior/Fauntling friendship, there will be more of them as I have this idea that Dwalin cannot resist Pip's puppy eyes!  
><strong>HectorsTrojanPrincess<strong>- Thank you so much! This is the sort of thing I needed to read after I'd seen BOTFA! I totally understand where you're coming from with needing happy tears! Have you read '_An Unexpected Addition_' by _Karategal_? It's one of my favourite feel good Hobbit-fics. There will be more of this story definitely! There will be at least eleven more chapters! Possibly thirteen more and some random drabbles/one-shots after that. I'm hoping to finish it by the second week of January time depending so…  
><strong><br>**


End file.
